Back to December
by Celia Even
Summary: Voldemort est détruit. Mais... et les Mangemorts ? Eux sont toujours là, assoiffés de vengeance. Hermione est affectée à une mission d'infiltration avec, malheureusement, Drago. Mais la mission s'avère compliquée, d'autant plus qu'Hermione cache un terrible secret qui pourrait être utilisé. Contre elle. Contre Drago. Et contre Mathis, bien-sûr.
1. Un jour, une découverte

Bonjour ! Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser de tous les dérangements occasionnés par le changement d'emplacement de la fiction. Auparavent, j'utilisais le compte d'une amie, aujourd'hui c'est le mien. J'ai réalisé que je n'aurais pas dû enlever la fiction du tout en réalité, donc la voilà jusqu'au chapitre 12.

Voici le chapitre 1, bonne lecture :)

_Disclaimer : Seul l'histoire est de moi. Le reste est à J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un jour, une découverte.**

-Je n'aime pas les voitures, protesta Drago.

-Tu me saoules ! répliqua Hermione.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Ça veut dire que tu m'énerves au plus haut point !

-J'était au courant… N'empêche que je déteste ses caisses de fer. Aaaaaaah ! Mais ralenti !

Un camion venait de passer près de leur voiture et Drago avait pris peur.

-Mais on est sur l'autoroute Malfoy ! Le minimum autorisé est 50, et encore !

-Ils sont fous ces moldus.

Il se cramponna à son siège. Hermione ricana.

-Quoi ? répliqua-t-il.

-Détends-toi ! Tu es complètement stressé.

-Parce que je DETESTE les voitures moldues !

-Dois-je te rappeler que nous en sommes en mission ? Alors gardes tes réflexions pour toi et tais-toi.

Le trajet dura encore une demi-heure et ils atteignirent enfin l'université Imperial College. Le campus était immense. L'entrée principale était un grand bâtiment moderne. Personne ne soupçonnait qu'un grand parc attendait les élèves derrière.

Dès qu'Hermione arrêta la voiture, Drago sauta au dehors. Hermione rigola un peu plus.

-Malfoy, essai de ne pas te faire remarquer le premier jour, non ?

-Ce n'ai pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire, et encore moins comment je dois faire mon travail.

Hermione eut une grimace agacée et entra dans le bâtiment, son sac de cours à la main. Elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment des sciences et Drago la suivit.

-On commence par quel cours ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu ne connais pas ton emploi du temps ? On a deux heures de physique.

-Deux heures ? Merlin…

-Deux heures ce n'est pas beaucoup !

-Parle pour toi ! C'est le premier jour, et je sens déjà que je vais m'ennuyer ici !

-Les cours moldus sont très intéressants !

-Non, pas du tout.

Elle secoua la tête et entra dans une salle presque pleine. Il ne restait que deux places au fond, elle fut forcée de s'asseoir avec Drago.

Le cours commença par quelques présentations. Drago s'endormit au bout de dix minutes.

- Malfoy ! dit Hermione l'en secoua. Tu vas te faire remarquer.

-Je croyais qu'on était là pour ça… répliqua-t-il tout bas.

-Pas tout à fait.

-Harry a dit, je cite : « Trouvez un moyen d'intégrer la bande avant qu'ils ne pensent que vous êtes faibles ». A ton avis, ça veut dire quoi ?

-Qu'on doit aller se présenter à eux.

-Oh, mais oui. « Bonjour, nous sommes deux aurors et nous voudrions intégrer votre bande d'enfants de Mangemorts. On peut ? ». T'es conne ou quoi Granger ?

-Soit poli avec moi Malfoy.

-Sinon quoi ?

-…

-S'il vous plait, au fond ! dit le professeur de physique. Un peu de silence !

Ils se turent et suivirent le reste du cours, Drago en dormant à moitié, et Hermione en prenant des notes.

A midi, ils allèrent manger dans la cafétéria du campus. Relativement grande, la cafétéria pouvait accueillir trois cents personnes environ. Hermione et Drago s'assirent à l'écart pour pouvoir parler tranquillement.

-Comment on fait, alors ? dit Hermione en reprenant la conversation d'un peu plus tôt.

-A mon avis ce dois être eux.

Il lui désigna une table bruyante où une dizaine d'élèves mangeaient, sans que personne ne leur dise que la table était une table de quatre.

-Ce n'est pas sûr. Et même si c'est eux ? Comment on fait pour s'intégrer et devenir amis ?

-D'abord, on deviendra jamais amis. Ensuite, heureusement que tu t'es coloré les cheveux, parce qu'ils doivent savoir qui tu es.

-Ouais. Mais j'aime pas le blond !

-Et moi j'aime pas les voitures. On est quittes.

-Toi et moi, quittes ? Jamais Malfoy. Je n'oublierais jamais tout ce que tu m'as dit pendant des années.

-Harry m'a bien pardonné, lui.

-Ron aussi. Mais pas moi.

-Pourtant je me suis déjà excusé, pour qu'on essaye un peu de devenir juste… des connaissances, et pas des ennemis.

-On est deux aurors qui doivent travailler ensemble. C'est tout.

-Mouais…

-Hum ?

-Je suis sûr que tu succomberas bientôt à mon charme Granger !

-Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre Malfoy.

Elle avala une nouvelle bouchée de purée, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas très bonne. Elle préférait vraiment ses vacances en France où elle avait put gouter à la gastronomie française.

-T'as une tête bizarre, Granger.

-Ta gueule, Malfoy.

Il se leva, déposa son plateau et l'attendit, debout à coté d'elle.

-Tu attends quelque chose peut-être ? répliqua Hermione.

-On doit rester ensemble, tu te rappelles ? Sur ordre d'Harry.

-Je sais, j'avais… pas envie.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Granger.

Elle secoua la tête et se leva à son tour. C'est alors que Drago fit quelque chose d'inattendu : il se dirigea vers la table des présumés Mangemorts.

Tous avaient environ 20 ans, tout comme Drago, et prochainement Hermione.

-Hello ! dit-il d'un ton désinvolte. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Quelques têtes se retournèrent. Les conversations cessèrent et quelques uns écarquillèrent les yeux.

-On veut pas les traîtres ici, marmonna l'un deux.

Une dizaine de regards noirs se jetèrent sur celui qui avait parlé.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir ! dit Drago. Bonne journée !

Il rejoignit Hermione, figée sur place. Ils sortirent de la salle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? lui cria-t-elle.

-Ce sont des Mangemorts.

-C'est pas sûr. Et ils te considèrent comme traître.

-J'ai déjà un plan Granger. Je suis très rusé.

-Toi, intelligent ?

-J'ai dit rusé, pas intelligent.

-Je ne vois pas la différence.

-Et bien rusé, ça sert à quelque chose.

-Parce que l'intelligence non peut-être ?

-Non.

Ils finirent la journée sans se parler plus que ça. Ils n'étaient pas à coté dans certains cours, ce qui ne plairait pas du tout à Harry. Mais tant pis.

Hermione rejoignit sa voiture. Elle attendit Drago et ils se mirent en route.

-Combien de temps avant d'arriver chez moi ? demanda Drago anxieusement.

-45 minutes, répondit Hermione. Pourquoi, tu as peur ?

-Pas du tout !

45 minutes plus tard, Drago descendait de la voiture, tout content.

-On se retrouve au ministère dans dix minutes, lui dit-il.

Hermione gara sa voiture devant chez elle et transplana directement. Ses cheveux retrouvèrent leur couleur habituelle et elle retrouva Drago dans le bureau d'Harry.

-Récapitulons, dit Harry. Vous avez déjà trouvé les Mangemorts en un jour ?

-Oui, dirent ensemble Drago et Hermione.

-Et ils t'ont reconnu ?

-Oui. Mes cheveux sûrement.

-Et toi Hermione ?

-Je ne me suis pas trop approchée, mais je crois que non. Mes cheveux sont très différents en blonds. Et mes yeux bleus font que même toi tu ne me reconnaitrais pas de loin. Et eux qui n'ont vu que des photos ne feront sûrement pas la différence.

-Surtout si elle traîne avec moi, ajouta Drago. Je ne suis pas du genre à trainer avec les Sang-de-bourbe d'habitude.

-ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre… marmonna Hermione.

-Eux… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je voulais dire… née-moldue.

-J'avais compris, dit-elle en s'asseyant. Mais ta manie de sang-pur, tu as intérêt à la mettre de coté pendant la mission. On a des Mangemorts à arrêter.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, dit Harry, c'est pourquoi ils fréquentent les lieux moldus.

-Oh, ça je sais pourquoi. Bella disait toujours que même s'il détestait les moldus, ils pouvaient offrir des très bonnes cachettes parce qu'on ne penserait jamais à les trouver.

Hermione faillit tomber de son siège et elle dut s'asseoir parterre pour chasser les souvenirs qui revenaient.

-MALFOY ! Fait attention à ce que tu dis putain ! cria Harry.

-Désolé, je… J'avais oublié.

-Mémoire de poisson rouge, ajouta Harry.

Il savait que ce genre de remarque faisait quelques fois sourire Hermione, mais ça ne marcha pas. Parce qu'en ce moment là, elle se revoyait là-bas. Allongée sur le sol, un couteau dans la chair. Elle se revoyait criant sous la douleur, sous les endoloris de Bellatrix. Elle revoyait Drago dans sa maison. C'était de sa faute. Il était un Mangemort. Il ne devrait pas être ici, dans la même pièce qu'elle. Parce que le voir lui rappelait son père, sa mère, sa tante, son manoir, son… Il y avait tellement de choses à quoi Drago lui faisait penser… Elle finit par sortir de la pièce.

-Heu… dit Drago. Je crois qu'elle va m'en vouloir.

-Peut-être. Tu ne veux pas la raccompagner chez elle ? Je dois encore travailler.

-Ouais, si tu veux. Et si elle me laisse faire.

Il rejoignit Hermione qui ne broncha pas lorsqu'il proposa de la ramener. Arrivés chez elle, il voulut entrer chez elle, mais elle l'en empêcha.

-Non. Tu ne peux pas entrer, lui dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? répondit-il.

-Parce que… Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu vois… bref, n'entre pas.

-Ok, feignit-il.

Il recula et elle entra chez elle. Elle referma la porte aussi sec.

-Hermione, c'est toi ? dit une voix.

-Stacy ? Oui, c'est moi.

Une jeune fille brune apparut.

-Mathis s'est endormi, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-D'accord, merci Stacy. On se voit demain, vers 7h00 ici ?

-D'accord.

Hermione la raccompagna dehors.

-Et, Stacy ?

-Oui ?

-Merci beaucoup de ce que tu fais pour Mathis. C'est très gentil.

-C'est rien, Hermione. Ça me fait plaisir de m'occuper de Mathis, il est très gentil comme garçon.

-Oui, il a toujours été comme ça. A demain alors ?

-A demain.

Stacy s'en alla et Hermione referma la porte. Mais, tapis dans l'ombre, Drago avait tout entendu. Et il se demandait bien qui était Mathis.


	2. Blond

Bonjour ! Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser de tous les dérangements occasionnés par le changement d'emplacement de la fiction. Auparavent, j'utilisais le compte d'une amie, aujourd'hui c'est le mien. J'ai réalisé que je n'aurais pas dû enlever la fiction du tout en réalité, donc la revoilà.

_Disclaimer : Seul l'histoire est de moi. Le reste est à J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Blond.**

_Et il se demandait bien qui était Mathis…_

Drago n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il était préoccupé. Entre la mission, Astoria, Hermione et ce fameux Mathis, il se demandait beaucoup de choses. Et une question revenait toujours.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai quitté Astoria ? Qui est Mathis ? Pourquoi les Mangemorts sont à une école moldue ? Qui est Mathis ? Pourquoi Hermione avait si mal réagit quand il avait parlé de sa tante ? Qui est Mathis ? Qui est Mathis ? Qui est…. »

-Arrrghhhhh ! dit-il en se levant.

Il était moins de six heures du matin, mais tant pis. Il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, de toute façon. Il prépara des pancakes, des œufs et des toasts. Il s'installa avec un bon café, la Gazette en main. Et ce qu'il lut le fit recracher son café.

« Dans la soirée d'hier à Pré-au-Lard, nous avons pu apercevoir Drago Malfoy torturer un jeune homme qui avait était un combattant hors pair durant la guerre, il y a six ans. Il semblerait que l'héritier de la famille Malfoy ne soit pas finalement un traître, mais bel et bien un partisan de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago est activement recherché, que la population ne s'inquiète point. Il n'est pas un tueur, mais il pourrait bien vous faire vivre les pires moments de votre vie. Restez vigilants. »

-Mais… que…

Il s'habilla rapidement, et tranplana chez Hermione.

-Ouvre ! s'écria-t-il une fois chez elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione ouvrait, les cheveux mal coiffés et toujours en pyjama. Celui-ci était composé d'un mini short et d'un t-shirt léger. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'en être aperçut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi à six heures du matin ?

Drago était en train de l'évaluer du regard.

-Tu te rends compte que tu viens d'ouvrir la porte à ton pire ennemi, habillée comme… ça ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur son pyjama et rougit.

-Heu… J'ai pas eu le temps de me changer.

-J'avais remarqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ?

-Je peux entrer ?

-Non tu ne peux p…

Trop tard.

-On demande avant d'entrer ! s'écria-t-elle.

-J'ai demandé.

-Et attendre une réponse, ça te dit rien ?

-Oh, tu t'es levée du mauvais pied Granger ?

-Et à cause de toi.

-De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais avoir à cacher ? Tu es une Miss-je-sais-tout qui ne fait jamais d'erreurs.

-Je...

-Oh, tu as quelque chose à cacher alors ?

« Mathis » pensèrent-ils tous deux.

-C'est ma vie privée.

-C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai besoin d'aller dans la salle de bain, dit Drago en désignant ses cheveux mal coiffés. Lis le journal en attendant.

« Pas la peine » pensa Hermione, qui savait pertinemment ce qui le dérangeait dans la Gazette du jour.

Puis elle réalisa que Drago allait passer devant la chambre de…

-MALFOY !

Il se retourna.

-Hum ?

-Stop !

-Quoi ? La salle de bain, ce n'est pas par là ?

Il n'y avait qu'un couloir chez elle, c'était donc obligatoirement là que se trouvait la salle de bain.

-N'y vas pas.

Il revint vers elle alors que la sonnerie sonnait. Hermione alla ouvrir. Et Drago en profita. Il entra dans la première chambre qu'il trouva.

Peinte en violet, la pièce était assez grande. Il y avait un lit, une armoire, une bibliothèque. La chambre d'Hermione. Il remarqua alors une porte qui donnait sur une autre pièce. Il hésita un instant, puis sa curiosité l'emporta et il saisit la poignet de la porte. Il entendait au loin qu'Hermione invitait quelqu'un à entrer dans l'appartement, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il entra.

La pièce était entièrement bleue. Sur la droite, un petit bureau remplie de livres trônait. Et au milieu, il y avait un lit. Un petit lit, un lit d'enfant. Il entra doucement sans faire de bruits.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant un petit enfant d'environ 4 ans qui dormait là. Il avait les mêmes cheveux que quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien : lui-même. L'enfant avait des cheveux blonds platine, et de magnifiques yeux bleus.

« On dirait moi à son âge. Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi. » Se dit Drago.

Soudain, il entendit des pas et sortit précipitamment de la chambre de Mathis. Il attrapa un livre et feignit de s'y intéresser au moment où Hermione entrait dans la pièce.

Une lueur de peut passa dans son regard, qui se dirigea instinctivement sur la porte.

-Tu y est allé ? demanda-t-elle, agressive.

-Non, pourquoi j'y serais allé ?

-Pour rien. Aller, on y va.

Drago souffla de soulagement. Il sa savait excellent menteur, pourtant cet enfant l'avait perturbé. Il lui ressemblait tellement !

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'université. Drago n'avait rien dit de tout le voyage, Hermione de même. Il avait vu combien elle avait eu peur qu'il découvre Mathis. Ce regard lui rappelait la première fois où Hermione l'avait vu, lui, au ministère.

Ce jour-là avait été l'un des pires jours de sa vie. Hermione s'était levée tôt le matin. On lui avait dit que sa mission l'attendait, et qu'elle aurait un coéquipier. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Drago. Elle était dans le bureau de son supérieur quand celui-ci avait dit :

-Votre coéquipier sera Drago Malfoy.

Et Malfoy était entré. Hermione avait écarquillé les yeux, prit peur et s'était effondrée en pleurant. Elle s'était reprise très vite, trouvant l'excuse miteuse que Drago lui rappelait Bellatrix. Hors Drago ne l'avait pas cru du tout. Cette fille ne savait pas, mais alors pas du tout, mentir. Sauf quand elle avait quelque chose à prouver.

Elle avait ensuite mit deux longs jours en s'en remettre, bien que Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi ?

-Tu ne descends pas ? demanda la voix d'Hermione, le tirant de ses pensées.

Il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le grand bâtiment central. La matinée passa lentement pour Drago. Qu'est-ce que ses cours moldus étaient ennuyeux ? Rien sur la défense, rien sur l'attaque, rien sur la magie. Nul. Enfin, après quatre heures de supplice, Hermione et lui rejoignirent la cafétéria.

-J'ai un plan, dit soudain Drago.

-J'espère que tu as réfléchi avant.

-J'ai eu quatre heures ce matin pour l'améliorer.

-Tu pourrais au moins suivre les cours ! s'indigna Hermione.

-Ils sont complètement débiles. Hé, tu m'écoutes ?

Hermione s'était retournée pour voir l'origine du récent brouhaha. Les Mangemorts venaient d'entrer dans la salle, et bien que tous les élèves s'étaient tus, le bruit qu'ils faisaient eux suffisait à remplir la salle.

-Bon, voilà ce que tu dois faire, dit Drago.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione se levait et rejoignait la table des Mangemorts. Elle avait coloré ses cheveux en blond le matin-même, et il était presque impossible que les Mangemorts la reconnaissent.

-Va-t-en, dit un élève aux cheveux bruns.

Il pensait en effet qu'elle était une simple moldu. Hermione s'avançant lentement vers lui. Elle se pencha sur lui et lui dit lentement :

-Viens avec moi.

Il se demanda alors qui elle était pour lui parler comme ça. Il était un Mangemort, bon sang ! Personne ne devait lui donner d'ordres, du moins pas les moldus.

-Ne m'oblige pas à sortir ma baguette, ajouta Hermione en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se leva. Une sorcière, ici, à l'Imperial College ? A part l'autre traître, il n'avait vu personne d'autre de son monde, en dehors des Mangemorts bien sûr. Il la suivit, curieux.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent un peu à l'écart.

-Hermione Gr…

-Gr ? C'est quoi ce nom ?

-Laisse-moi finir, se rattrapa-t-elle. Hermione Grazia.

-Attends, t'as le même prénom que l'autre sang-de-bourbe ?

-Heu…

Il remarqua son trouble et elle se rattrapa tant bien que mal.

-Je suis déjà assez énervée d'avoir le même nom qu'elle, pas besoin de me le rappeler.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la famille Grazia. Tu viens d'où ?

-Etats-Unis. Ma famille est restée là-bas.

Le Mangemort la considéra d'un œil suspect mais continua :

-Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-J'ai entendu dire que vous vous regroupiez. Que vous… prépariez quelque chose en douce, pour faire resurgir la guerre d'il y a quatre ans.

-QUI T'AS DIT CELA ?!

Il l'avait attrapé par le coup et plaqué contre le mur. Elle se força à garder une voix calme.

-Je l'ai entendu, c'est tout. Parce que je suis… disons… l'une des vôtres.

-Je ne te crois pas.

Elle releva sa manche pour montrer une trace rouge sur son bras droit. Il devait sûrement avoir la même.

-C'est là qu'était la marque avant, dit-elle calmement.

Il la regarda, stupéfait.

-Et je ne suis pas seule. J'ai aussi avec moi l'un des plus puissants Mangemorts qui n'ai jamais existé, et qui est prêt à se battre.

-Laisse-moi deviner, dit le Mangemort. Drago Malfoy ?

-Exactement.

-Ce traître ?! Tu es avec lui ?!

-Et alors ?

-C'est un TRAITRE. Tu comprends ce mot ?

-Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que… Le Maître ne vous a rien dit ?

Et elle éclata de rire. Du moins, elle se força.

-Que… Mais de quoi tu parles Grazia ?

-Vous n'avez jamais su que Drago… Oh Merlin ! C'est trop drôle !

Elle continua à rigoler sous son nez, se moqua ouvertement de lui. Il n'osait pas sortir sa baguette devant tous ces moldus, de peur de briser sa couverture, mais il l'aurait fait s'il l'avait pu.

-Quoi ? Quoi Drago ?

-Non, je ne vais rien vous dire. Apparemment, vous n'êtes pas assez puissants pour savoir la vérité. Ah Merlin ! C'est tellement drôle ! Tu sais, moi-même j'étais l'une des plus grandes partisanes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il me disait tous lorsqu'il venait me voir à New-York. Et Drago était vraiment quelqu'un d'important aussi. Il avait la mission la plus dangereuse. Mais enfin… Puisque ta bande de petit Mangemort n'est pas assez fidèle pour tout savoir, je vais te laisser !

Elle se retourna sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, et rejoignit Drago. Lequel éclata de rire quand elle lui eut parlé de cette histoire de vérité sur lui. Bien sûr, les paroles étaient en réalité « C'est bon, j'ai fait ma part du marché. Maintenant rigole. », mais ça, le Mangemort ne le savait pas.

-Pour une fois, tu as su faire preuve d'une grande sagesse Granger.

-Pour une fois ?

-Tu ne sais pas mentir, sauf quand c'est ton travail.

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que je sais mentir !

-Oh que non. Parce qu'à mon avis, Stacy n'est pas une amie à toi, comme tu l'a prétendu ce matin en partant.

-C'est une amie. Juste une amie Malfoy !

-J'avais compris que tu ne sortais pas avec elle, merci.

Elle lui donna une tape sur la tête.

-Non mais tu ne vas pas bien ou quoi ? s'écria-t-il après avoir attrapé au vol son poignet.

Il la fusilla du regard, et transplana. Hermione finit par rentrer chez elle en voiture. Mais une surprise l'attendait chez elle.

Quand elle poussa la porte, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle se précipita sur Drago. Lequel tenait dans ses bras le petit Mathis.


	3. Ne joue jamais au poker

Bonjour ! Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser de tous les dérangements occasionnés par le changement d'emplacement de la fiction. Auparavent, j'utilisais le compte d'une amie, aujourd'hui c'est le mien. J'ai réalisé que je n'aurais pas dû enlever la fiction du tout en réalité, donc la revoilà.

_Disclaimer : Seul l'histoire est de moi. Le reste est à J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Ne joue jamais au poker. Tu ne reconnaîtrais pas le bluff.**

_Quand elle poussa la porte, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle se précipita sur Drago. Lequel tenait dans ses bras le petit Mathis._

-LACHE MON FILS TOUT DE SUITE ! s'écria Hermione.

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche en réalisant qu'elle venait de dire que Mathis était son fils. Drago n'était pas censé savoir qu'elle avait un enfant.

Drago préféra lui rendre le petit garçon, sous la colère Hermione aurait pu facilement le tuer.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est chez moi !

-Calme-toi, Granger. Je voulais juste discuter du plan pour demain, et je suis tombée sur Stacy. Et accessoirement Mathis.

-STACY ?!

-Hermione, s'il te plait. Calme-toi, je ne savais pas que Drago ne devait pas venir.

-Elle n'y est pour rien, ajouta Drago.

Hermione respira un bon coup, puis alla déposer Mathis dans son lit.

-Stacy, on se voit demain, dit-elle ensuite à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci s'en alla sans demander son reste.

-Malfoy, que ce soit clair. Cela fait maintenant six ans que la guerre est finie. Six longues années. J'ai refait ma vie depuis la guerre, je t'interdis de venir tout gâcher comme à Poudlard.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu faire cette mission avec toi.

-Pour une fois on est d'accord. Mais tu dois comprendre que tu n'es pas autorisé à venir chez moi. Clair ?

-Ne me parle pas comme ça, Granger.

-C'est clair ? répéta-t-elle.

-Oui. Je peux avoir un jus de citrouille puisque je suis là.

-Non.

-Quelle hospitalité !

Hermione grimaça, il avait raison. Elle prépara deux jus de citrouille et s'installa avec lui à une table.

-Dit-moi Granger. C'est ton fils ? Quel âge a-t-il ?

-Il a 4 ans, mais ça ne te regarde pas. Si je me souviens bien, tu es un Mangemort. Quel Mangemort s'interreserait-il à un enfant ?

-Je-Ne-Suis-Pas-Un-Mangemort.

-Tu l'étais, Malfoy.

Elle faisait preuve de beaucoup de sang froid, parce que dès qu'il parlait, elle avait envie d'éclater en sanglots. Sa voix… Insupportable, surtout pour elle.

-Oui ! Et alors ? Je suis auror depuis deux ans maintenant. Et tu sais très bien que je ne joue pas un rôle.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi après la guerre tu as continué à agir en secret avec les Mangemorts, a continuer de tuer dans l'ombre.

-Comment tu…

-Comment je le sais ? Je le sais, c'est tout.

-J'étais obligé ! Mon père m'a forcé ! Pendant quatre ans j'ai dû subir ses menaces de mort. Quatre ans !

-Je sais.

-Quand Mathis était-il nait ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Quand ?

-Un an après la guerre, souffla-t-elle.

-Un an après ?

-Oui.

Elle chuchotait et baissa la tête. Jamais elle n'aurait cru parler de la naissance de Mathis avec quelqu'un tel que Drago Malfoy.

-Je vois…

-Et que vois-tu ?

-Après la guerre, tu as du rapidement tomber enceinte.

-MALFOY !

-C'est moi.

-Tu crois que ça te regarde ?

-Je crois que non. Mais je demande quand même.

-Et bien moi je ne réponds pas.

-C'est important pour la mission.

-Pardon ?

-C'est import…

-J'ai entendu, mais je n'ai pas compris. Pourquoi ?

-Si les Mangemorts veulent s'en servir, de Mathis je veux dire, je dois tout savoir. Je suis ton supérieur.

-Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas.

Drago attrapa sa baguette, exécuta un sort et un loup argenté apparut. Celui-ci se dépêcha de s'en aller.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens d'envoyer un Patronus ?

-Je viens de dire à Harry que tu ne voulais pas coopérer.

-QUOI ?

-Si tu m'en dis un peu plus, je pourrais peut-être arrêter le Patronus avant qu'il n'arrive chez Harry.

Hermione soupira. Elle savait que si Harry apprenait cela, il ne prendrait pas de risques : il la retirerait de la mission.

-D'accord, marmonna-t-elle.

Drago sourit, fier.

-Alors… Quand as-tu conçu Mathis ?

-MALFOY !

-Réponds s'il-te-plait.

-Un mois après la guerre, souffla-telle.

-D'accord. Qui est le père ?

-Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est MA vie.

-Le Patronus sera bientôt au ministère.

- Pose-moi d'autres questions. Mais je ne répondrais pas à celle-là.

-Bien, céda-t-il. Est-ce que tu as d'autres choses à me signaler ?

-Non.

-Très bien. On se voit demain.

Il se leva, empoigna sa baguette et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Malfoy ! appella Hermione.

-Oui ?

-Et le Patronus ?

-Oh, ça. Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil dans ta chambre.

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, il transplana. Hermione alla rapidement dans sa chambre, et écarquillé les yeux. Devant elle se trouvait un grand loup argenté. Celui-ci se dirigea vers elle, et dit d'une voix ressemblante à celle de Drago :

-Un conseil : ne joue jamais au poker moldu. Tu ne reconnaitrais pas le bluff.

Le loup disparut, laissant une Hermione plus qu'énervée. Elle s'était faite avoir.

-Arrght ! Je vais le tuer ! maugréa-t-elle.

-Maman ? appela une petite voix.

Mathis s'était levé.

-Mathis. Vient dans mes bras, p'tit bout d'chou.

Il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

-Maman, c'était qui le méchant monsieur que tu as crié tout à l'heure ?

-Personne Mathis. Endors-toi.

Mais en réalité, elle mentait. Jamais Drago ne serait personne. Il serait toujours quelqu'un dans sa vie, qu'elle le veuille ou non.


	4. L'interrogatoire

Bonjour ! Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser de tous les dérangements occasionnés par le changement d'emplacement de la fiction. Auparavent, j'utilisais le compte d'une amie, aujourd'hui c'est le mien. J'ai réalisé que je n'aurais pas dû enlever la fiction du tout en réalité, donc la revoilà.

_Disclaimer : Seul l'histoire est de moi. Le reste est à J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Interrogatoire**

_Mais en réalité, elle mentait. Jamais Drago ne serait personne. Il serait toujours quelqu'un dans sa vie, qu'elle le veuille ou non._

Drago arriva à 7h chez Hermione. Il sonna à la porte. A sa grande surprise, elle lui ouvrit.

-Malfoy. Entre.

Drago entra. Stacy n'était pas encore là, et Mathis déjeunait avec sa mère.

-T'es pas gentil toi, dit Mathis.

Drago haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Hermione. Son regard interrogateur en disait long.

-Pour lui tu es un « méchant monsieur ».

-C'est sympa, répondit Drago d'un ton ironique.

-Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi ? « Je me suis faite avoir par un gentil monsieur ? »

-Tu admets t'être faite avoir ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et se rassit à sa table, l'ignorant. Drago haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir lui-même. Quand il revint, Hermione expliquait quelque chose à Mathis.

-… et tu vois, il est en mission très loin d'ici. Il ne reviendra que dans une semaine, ou peut-être plus. Mais tu ne dois pas être triste d'accord ?

-Oui.

-De qui tu parles ? demanda Drago.

-Personne, répondit Hermione en se retournant brusquement.

-De-qui-tu-parles ?

-De personne. Lâche-moi Malfoy, ça ne te regarde pas.

Ils arrivèrent au campus à midi, ayant décidé de sécher les cours. Enfin, Drago avait décidé de sécher les cours, et il avait pris comme argument « au moins tu pourra profiter de ton fils ».

-J'ai faim, allons manger, dit Hermione.

Ils s'installèrent à une table quand une jeune fille vint les voir.

-Excusez-moi, je dois vous transmettre un message : le traitre doit venir donner des preuves de son innocence, il a jusqu'à ce soir.

-Merci, dit Hermione. Tu peux y aller.

La moldue ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle s'en alla rapidement.

-Enfin ! s'écria Drago. Ils en on mit du temps.

-Comment tu comptes faire ?

-Véritaserum.

-Mais justement, tu ment ! Ce serait le meilleur moyen de te faire prendre.

-Fais-moi confiance !

-La dernière fois que je t'ai cru, tu m'as conseillé d'éviter le poker…

-Et bien cette fois je te demande de me croire.

Elle grimaça et il se dirigea vers l'ouest du campus.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Les Mangemorts se réunissent souvent dans cette partie du campus, sous ce grand arbre là-bas.

Il lui montra un grand sol-pleureur. Quand ils arrivèrent, personne ne reconnut Hermione. Ses cheveux blonds la changeaient tellement !

-Le traître et son amie, dit l'homme auquel Hermione avait parlé hier.

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas un traître. Deuxièmement, elle s'appelle Hermione.

-Et qui es-tu pour la défendre ?

Drago sembla hésiter un instant. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il hésitait, mais pour elle. Elle n'aimerait sûrement pas, mais alors pas du tout, ce qu'il allait dire.

-Je suis son petit ami.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Hein ? Son petit ami ? Non mais quel culot celui-là ! Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire devant les Mangemorts.

-Oh, je vois. Moi qui pensais avoir une chance…

-Et bien c'est raté, intervint Hermione en prenant la main de Drago.

Drago faillit retirer sa main mais son rôle le lui interdisait. Il se contenta de la serrer.

-Et je ne suis pas un traitre, répéta Drago.

-Prouve-le.

Drago sortit la bouteille de Véritaserum. Les Mangemorts reconnurent aisément le liquide, et attendirent avec avidité. Drago la but, et l'homme posa une question :

-Es-tu un traître ?

-Non.

-Souhaites-tu nous nuire en entrant dans nos rangs ?

-Je souhaite poursuivre le travail accomplit par mon maître.

-As-tu tué depuis la fin de la guerre ?

-Oui.

-Souhaites-tu nous nuire directement ?

-Non.

-Et indirectement ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Comment ça ?

-Si je fais une erreur, je peux vous nuire. Seulement un Malfoy ne fait pas souvent d'erreurs, vous savez.

-Serais-tu capable de tuer à nouveau ?

-Oui.

-Et s'il le faut, tuerais-tu quelqu'un que tu aimes ? Hermione, par exemple ?

Drago réfléchit très vite. Est-ce qu'il serait capable de tuer Hermione ?

-Oui.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Il la tuerait s'il le fallait ? Comment ça ?!

-Bien. Tu peux entrer dans nos rangs, mais saches que tu auras à faire à ce genre de tests tous les mois ou presque.

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

-A toi maintenant.

Hermione bu à son tour un peu de Véritaserum. Elle n'était pas prête du tout. Loin de là.

-Es-tu en couple avec Drago Malfoy ?

« Non ». Elle trouva rapidement une solution : dire la vérité.

-Je suis en couple, oui.

-Es-tu amoureuse ?

« Mais pourquoi ces questions ? Quel rapport ?! »

-Non.

« Mais je voulais dire oui ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas mentir ?! » Pensa Hermione.

-Oh, voyez-vous ça, ricana le Mangemort. Malfoy, ta copine ne t'aime pas.

-Pour l'instant, répondit Drago.

L'interrogatoire continua, mais Hermione répondait distraitement. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, « Pour l'instant » ? Il ne pouvait pas mentir, il était sous Véritaserum. Insinuait-il qu'elle aillait bientôt tomber amoureuse de lui ? Certainement pas !

De son coté, Drago ne savais plus quoi penser. Hermione était en couple. Elle n'avait pas pu mentir, elle avait prit le Véritaserum. Alors Hermione vivait avec quelqu'un ? Drago ne l'avait encore jamais vu.

-Bien, on peut considérer que vous n'avez rien à cacher, conclut l'homme. Je m'appelle Carl. Bienvenue. Ah, une dernière chose : vous vivez ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Incapables de mentir, Drago et Hermione préfèrèrent ne rien dire. Grossière erreur. Carl en déduisit que oui.

-Bien, donc sachez que chaque samedi nous dinons chez l'un d'entre nous pour parler… affaires. Nous viendrons chez vous.

Les Mangemorts ne dispersèrent et Drago et Hermione s'en allèrent.

-Comment on va faire ? demanda Hermione une fois chez elle.

-On ne peut pas leur mentir, Hermione.

-Mais… comment alors ?

-Il n'y a qu'une solution. On doit emménager ensemble.


	5. Tom

Bonjour ! Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser de tous les dérangements occasionnés par le changement d'emplacement de la fiction. Auparavent, j'utilisais le compte d'une amie, aujourd'hui c'est le mien. J'ai réalisé que je n'aurais pas dû enlever la fiction du tout en réalité, donc la revoilà.

_Disclaimer : Seul l'histoire est de moi. Le reste est à J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Tom.**

-Hors de question.

-Tu vois une autre solution, Granger ?

-Heu… Mais je ne peux pas emménager avec toi !

-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

-Les deux.

-Sympa Granger.

-De rien Malfoy.

Il soupira.

-De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Et Mathis alors ? Je suppose que chez toi il n'y pas de chambres pour lui ?

-Qui a dit qu'on allait habiter chez moi ?

-HEIN ?

Hors de question que Drago vienne chez elle. D'abord, c'était chez elle. Ensuite, il pourrait trouver les affaires de.. Enfin, il pourrait trouver des affaires.

-J'emménage chez toi.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Pourquoi elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Drago Malfoy, lui en particulier, devait habiter chez elle ?!

-Merlin, faites que je me réveille, que ceci n'est qu'un rêve !

-Je suis ravie d'être un rêve, Granger, rigola Drago.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

-Désolé, Granger, mais nous sommes mercredi Granger. Les Mangemorts viennent samedi et ils croient que nous habitons ensemble. On va devoir agir vite.

-Tout ça va trop vite. A peine deux jours que nous sommes en mission.

-C'est bien. Maintenant nous allons devoir attendre d'avoir leur confiance. Quand ils nous confieront leurs plans, on pourra agir comme il le faut. Mais pour l'instant, on doit attendre. Et emménager ensemble.

-J'arrive pas à y croire…

Il fallait que Drago change l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui. Il l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'elle se levait.

-C'est moi, c'est ça ? C'est le fait que je sois Drago Malfoy qui te dérange.

-Tu pourrais t'appeler Jean ou Tartempion, le fait est que tu es un Malfoy. C'est ça qui me dérange.

Drago fronça les sourcils. En tant que sorcier, il n'avait aucune idée de qui était Tartempion.

-C'est qui Tartempion ?

Hermione leva les yeux. Il parraissait frustrer et curieux en même temps. Elle rigola.

-C'est une expression moldue ! Je voulais juste dire que quelque soit ton prénom, tu es ce que tu es. Un sorcier sang-pur qui a été un Mangemort. Et ne le nie pas ! ajouta-t-elle en le voyant esquisser un geste de protestation.

-Tu dois savoir que je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Jamais. Mon père m'a initié pendant des années. Il voulait que je sois le préféré su Seigneur, que je puisse vivre longtemps et dans la gloire. J'étais d'accord. Au début. Je devais avoir du pouvoir, de l'argent… Puis j'ai vu ce qu'il faisait. Voldemort. Il tuait pour avoir tout cela. Je savais que je devrais le faire, puisque mon père m'avait prévenu. Mais Voldemort tuait dans la souffrance, il s'amusait. Il enlevait la vie à des innocents qui n'avaient rien demandé. J'ai voulu partir. Mais mon père m'a forcé. Il m'a dit que c'était un sacrifice à faire.

Il baissa les yeux. La suite était tout aussi dure à dire, mais il devait finir, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait.

-Et puis Voldemort est mort. J'ai cru pendant quelques heures que c'était fini. Et puis… non. Mon père a mené la révolte au nom du Seigneur. Pendant quatre ans je l'ai suivi. Jusqu'au jour où il a été tué. Mon père est mort. C'était il y a deux ans. Je me sentais tellement coupable ! Je me suis engagé dans le service ministériel en tant qu'auror.

Il essuya une larme qui n'aurait jamais du couler. Hermione ne le regardait plus. Elle trouvait soudainement un intérêt prononcé pour la couleur de ses chaussures.

-Les premiers mois furent les plus durs. Mon père était tellement fou de rage. Il tuait tellement de gens. Un soir, je suis allé dans un village. Mon père m'a forcé à tuer. Je ne voulais pas, et pour la énième fois, il m'a obligé. Nous avons dévasté le village de sorcier, Ckablerry.

Il se remémorait les souvenirs de ce soir-là. Un soir qu'il préférait oublier. Hermione, quand à elle, venait de s'écrouler au sol. Drago la fixa un instant puis se précipita au sol pour l'aider.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle pleurait. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle sanglota de plus en plus fort.

-Hermione ! Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il se fichait à présent de l'appeler par son prénom. Il s'accroupit à coté d'elle.

-Hermione, je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que ce que je disais de faisait autant de mal.

-Ce… ce n'est pas ça. Je…

Il attendit qu'elle poursuive, mais aucun autre mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle se leva simplement, le remercia d'un regard et partit dans sa chambre.

Drago s'en alla quelques minutes plus tard. Ils étaient mercredi soir, samedi arriverait bientôt.

Quand il entra chez lui, il rassembla toutes ses affaires, les miniaturisa et les mit dans un sac. Il s'endormit peu après.

Jeudi passa rapidement. Drago alla en cours toute la journée, mais Hermione ne vint pas. Il s'ennuya de longues heures, mais en profita pour améliorer son plan. Le soir, il rentra chez lui récupérer ses affaires et se rendit chez Hermione.

Il frappa à la porte. Hermione, habillée d'un t-shirt fin et d'un minishort, ouvrit la porte.

-Heu… commença Drago.

Son regard se posa sur ses vêtements.

-Salut, finit-il par dire.

-Entre, répondit Hermione.

Il entra. Mathis jouait dans le salon avec des petites voitures. Ses yeux bleus/gris se posèrent sur Drago et il dit :

-Pourquoi tu es encore ici ?

Hermione partit dans la cuisine chercher un jus de citrouille. Drago répondit à Mathis :

-Je vais vivre ici.

-Mais… mais… Et Tom alors ?

-Tom ?

Hermione arriva et posa deux verres sur la table.

-Hermione, qui est Tom ?

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent.

-Heu… heu…


	6. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière

Bonjour ! Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser de tous les dérangements occasionnés par le changement d'emplacement de la fiction. Auparavent, j'utilisais le compte d'une amie, aujourd'hui c'est le mien. J'ai réalisé que je n'aurais pas dû enlever la fiction du tout en réalité, donc la revoilà.

_Disclaimer : Seul l'histoire est de moi. Le reste est à J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière.**

-Hermione, qui est Tom ?

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent.

-Heu… heu…

Drago la regarda intensément. Cette fois, elle ne se défilerait pas.

Hermione ne savais plus où se mettre. Comment lui dire ça ?

« Et bien Tom, tu vois, c'est celui avec qui je vis, mais il est en mission pour une durée indéterminée, et probablement mort en réalité ! »

Non, impossible. Elle ne voulait rien lui dire. Rien.

-Drago, qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

Elle désigna son sac.

-Je viens vivre ici, je te rappelle. Mais ne changes pas de sujet ! Qui-est-Tom ?

-Je suis désolée, c'est ma vie.

-Je suis ton supérieur.

-Et tu en profites beaucoup trop.

-Tu dois TOUT me dire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends pas que je ne vais pas te juger ?

-Parce que j'ai du mal à le croire, Drago.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal.

-Et qui me le dis ?

-Moi.

Elle soupira. Il était tellement… convaincant.

-Tom est…

Lui mentir. Ne pas lui mentir. Lui mentir. Ne pas lui mentir. Les idées s'alternaient dans sa tête.

-Tom est le père de Mathis, lâcha-t-elle. Je ne vis plus avec lui.

Drago la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Alors, c'était aussi simple ? Juste le père de Mathis ?

-C'est tout ?

-Quoi, c'est tout ?

Il soupira.

-Drago, c'est juste le père de Mathis.

Drago la regarda d'un air dubitatif. Elle retenait son souffle. Ils se regardaient et se défier du regard.

-D'accord, finit-il par dire.

Hermione souffla. Tandis qu'il partait dans le couloir, elle se demanda pourquoi son choix s'était arrêter sur le mensonge. Tom n'était pas le père de Mathis.

-Drago, ta chambre est tout au fond !

Il rigola et revint sur ses pas.

-J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois plus intelligente que moi, Hermione.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne m'installerais pas dans la chambre d'amis.

-Tu vas dormir sur le canapé ?

-Non, avec toi.

-HEIN ?

Alors là, jamais. Hors de question qu'elle dorme avec Drago Malfoy.

-Ils ne poseront des questions. On doit tout faire parfaitement dans les règles.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Etait-elle vraiment obligée de vivre avec lui, et surtout de dormir avec lui ?

-Mais…

-J'en suis aussi ravi que toi, Hermione.

Enervée, elle tourna les talons et s'enferma dans la cuisine.

Il ricana et alla dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il posa son sac sur le lit et ouvrit un tiroir. Il trouva des vêtements d'Hermione. Il changea de tiroir, et trouva d'autres affaires. D'homme.

-Hermione !

Elle apparut dans l'encadrement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-DE QUEL DROIT TU FOUILLES MA CHAMBRE ?

-Et pas que la tienne apparemment. Je croyais que tu ne vivais plus avec Tom.

-Il a laissé des affaires, c'est tout !

D'un coup de baguette, elle envoya toutes les affaires dans une autre chambre.

-Il est parti, maintenant. C'est fini lui et mi.

Pourquoi se justifiait-elle à Drago ?

-Ok, répondit-il.

Pourquoi Hermione se justifiait-elle à lui ? Il se le demandait bien.

Il déposa ses affaires dans le tiroir.

Ils mangèrent dans le silence. Hermione se leva pour aller coucher Mathis. Drago s'installa dans le divan et alluma la télévision moldue. Il savait comment elle fonctionnait, il en avait même une chez lui pour suivre les matchs de Quidditch.

-Drago, éteint ça !

La voix d'Hermione convint Drago de l'éteindre illico presto. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir, sans presque aucune lumière. En le voyant de cette façon là, Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

Elle recula, effrayée.

-Hermione ?

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle se mit à courir vers sa chambre.

-Hermione !

Elle s'enferma à clef dans sa chambre et pleura de longues heures.

Au bout d'un moment, les cris s'estompèrent. S'installa alors un long silence, qui inquiéta Drago, toujours devant la porte fermée.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Aucune réponse.

-Hermione ?

Toujours rien.

-Hermione !

Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste précipité.

-Alohomora !

La porte s'ouvrit.

Drago écarquillé les yeux et se jeta en avant.

-Hermione ! Hermione !

Elle ne bougeait plus. Allongée sur son lit, elle avait retirée son t-shirt et c'était entaillé une de ses veines. Elle souffrait trop, elle ne supportait plus de le voir. Les cauchemars étaient revenus depuis qu'il était revenu dans sa vie.

-HERMIONE ?!

Mais elle était déjà loin. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.


	7. L'enlèvement

Bonjour ! Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser de tous les dérangements occasionnés par le changement d'emplacement de la fiction. Auparavent, j'utilisais le compte d'une amie, aujourd'hui c'est le mien. J'ai réalisé que je n'aurais pas dû enlever la fiction du tout en réalité, donc la revoilà.

_Disclaimer : Seul l'histoire est de moi. Le reste est à J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'enlèvement**

_-HERMIONE ?!_

_Mais elle était déjà loin. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil._

Drago faisait les cents pas dans le hall d'attente de Sainte Mangouste. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Hermione. Certes, il l'avait insulté pendant de longues années à Poudlard, mais de là à vouloir en finir, à vouloir mourir !

A moins qu'il soit allé beaucoup trop loin pendant toutes ces années, qu'elle ai vraiment mal vécu ses insultes.

En attendant, elle était en grave danger. Et puis, comment ferait Mathis si elle...

-PAR SALAZAR ! s'écria Drago.

« Quel idiot ! Non mais quel idiot je suis ! ».

Il se rendit à la réception et dit précipitamment :

-Je dois partir !

-Non, monsieur ! s'écria la réceptionniste tandis que Drago partait. Vous ne pouvez pas, quelqu'un doit rester ici !

C'est ça, cause toujours. Drago n'en avait rien à faire des règles. Il se précipité dehors dans l'intention de transplaner. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione. La pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demandé se retrouva parterre en deux secondes.

Drago entra dans l'appartement. Des cris retentissaient. Mathis pleurait.

Drago se dirigea vers la chambre du petit garçon. Et soudain, les cris cessèrent.

-Mathis ! cria Drago.

Il entra dans la chambre de l'enfant. Mais c'était trop tard.

-MATHIS ?

La fenêtre était ouverte. Drago entra pile au moment ou une silhouette disparaissait en sautant.

-NON !

Il se pencha à la fenêtre mais ne reconnut pas la personne de dos qui se volatilisa quelques secondes après. Quelqu'un avait pris l'enfant.

« Hermione va me tuer. Hermione va me tuer. Hermione va me… »

Drago retourna à l'hôpital dépité.

-Hermione Granger, dit-il à la réceptionniste.

Ce n'était pas la même réceptionniste. Heureusement, sinon l'autre aurait foudroyait Drago sur le champ.

-Chambre 125, deuxième étage.

Il monta au deuxième étage et entra dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle était réveillée.

Elle se retourna vers lui quand elle le vit. Une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, elle chercha Mathis. Mais il n'était pas là.

-Drago… Où est-il ?

-Je… Je suis désolé.

-Ou est-il ?

Elle commençait presque à pleurer.

-Je… quelqu'un l'a enlevé pendant que je t'amenais ici. Il est passé par la fenêtre au moment où j'arrivais, et…

-Par la fenêtre ?

-Oui.

Drago leva les yeux vers Hermione et eut un choc. Un long sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?

-Je sais où il est.

-Hein ?

-Je sais où est Mathis.

-Hermione, tu n'as pas dû comprendre…

-Si, ne t'inquiète pas pour Mathis.

Drago décida de lui faire confiance. Après tout, c'était son fils.

-Et toi ? Hermione, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Parce que.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vas-t-en, Drago.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Pars. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvée, mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

-Comme quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, nom d'une pomme ?!

Nom d'une pomme ? C'était quoi, cette expression ? Cela fit sourire Hermione.

-Je suis désolée. On se verra seulement pour la mission maintenant.

-Justement. La mission consiste à ce que nous vivions ensemble.

Hermione secoua la tête.

-On en reparlera quand tu iras mieux, dit Drago.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais. Je ne t'abandonnes pas.

Il se dirigea vers la lumière pour l'éteindre afin qu'Hermione se repose.

-Non ! cria Hermione.

Drago fit volte-face.

-N'éteins pas la lumière, s'il-te-plait. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir une seconde fois dans l'obscurité, comme…

-Comme ?

-Rien. Je suis fatiguée, à demain.

La journée du jeudi avait été mouvementée, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire. Et les Mangemorts qui venaient samedi ! Hermione ne serait pas en forme à ce moment-là. Hors de question de les faire venir.

Drago ne pouvait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas abandonner Hermione. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, elle s'était entaillé une veine. Heureusement qu'elle n'était intelligente que pour les cours. Parce qu'elle aurait coupé ses deux veines et ça aurait été la fin.

Drago s'allongea sur un fauteuil. Il allait devoir faire beaucoup de choses demain. Pour commencer, dire quelque chose à Hermione qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé lui dire. Sa peur pour Mathis lui avait fait oublier ce qu'il devait lui dire, pendant quelques minutes. Mais demain, il n'aurait pas d'excuses.


	8. Ce que nous pensons

Bonjour ! Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser de tous les dérangements occasionnés par le changement d'emplacement de la fiction. Auparavent, j'utilisais le compte d'une amie, aujourd'hui c'est le mien. J'ai réalisé que je n'aurais pas dû enlever la fiction du tout en réalité, donc la revoilà.

_Disclaimer : Seul l'histoire est de moi. Le reste est à J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Ce que nous pensons.**

_Sa peur pour Mathis lui avait fait oublier ce qu'il devait lui dire, pendant quelques minutes. Mais demain, il n'aurait pas d'excuses._

Les rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux de la chambre d'hôtel quand Drago se réveilla. Aussitôt, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent et il soupira. Il se redressa et regarda l'heure. Il était plus de neuf heures. Il soupira de nouveau et se leva.

Il n'irait pas en cours aujourd'hui. De toute façon, il n'avait que quatre cours le vendredi.

Hermione bougea dans son lit et il s'approcha. Elle se réveilla lentement.

-Salut, dit Drago.

-Salut.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, simplement brisé par les machines qui bipaient régulièrement.

-Il faut que je te dise un truc, se lança Drago.

-Moi aussi, coupa Hermione. En fait, Mathis est chez mes parents maintenant. Je le savais, j'ai oublié de te le dire. Ils sont venus le prendre quand tu m'as amené ici, quand l'hôpital les a appelés. Ne t'en fait pas pour lui.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

-D'accord. Si tu le dis.

Hermione sourit et se leva.

-Et oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Drago. Tu dois rester allongée.

-Non, ça va.

-TU T'ES COUPE UNE VEINE HIER ! RIEN NE VA !

Hermione se figea. Pourquoi s'énervait-il autant ?

-Hermione, tu ne sais pas combien tu m'as fait peur hier. J'ai cru que tu étais morte. MORTE, t'entends ?

Hermione ne savait que répondre.

-Il faut que je te dise ce que je pense, sinon je vais le regretter toute ma vie.

Hermione était assise sur le lit. Drago lui tournait le dos, il commença à parler :

-Tu te rappelles, j'en suis sûr, de cette journée au manoir. Chez… chez moi.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit. Comment osait-il parler de ça, alors qu'il savait que cela la faisait souffrir !

-Quand Bella t'as… Quand tu t'es fait torturée devant mes yeux. J'aurais voulu t'aider. Lui dire d'arrêter, n'importe quoi. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Tu dois m'en vouloir, et je comprends. C'est tellement égoïste ce que j'ai fait.

Hermione ne voyait pas où cette discussion les menait.

-C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose.

Elle attendait. Qu'allait-il dire ?

-Lundi, quand tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas envie de rester avec moi, quand je t'attendais alors que tu mangeais. Que t'ai-je répondu ?

Hermione réfléchit, puis les souvenirs revinrent. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle pensa :

« Il m'a dit ''Moi aussi je t'aime Granger'' »

-Je t'ai dit que moi aussi je t'aimais. Et…

Drago respira un grand coup et fit volte-face. Il regarda Hermione et croisa son regard.

-Et j'étais sincère, Hermione.

Hermione faillit tomber de son lit.

-Mais… heu… hein ?

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

-Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus… subtil, répondit Drago. Pas à un « moi aussi, marions nous, et youpi ! », mais pas à ça.

-Je… désolée.

-Ne t'excuses pas, dit-il en se retourna. J'aurais jamais du dire ça.

Hermione s'était levée. Elle tendit une main et attrapa le bras. Il pivota et se retrouva face à elle.

-Si, tu as bien fait, dit-elle.

Drago ne comprenait plus. Est-ce qu'elle était dans le même cas que lui ?

-Je… je sais que ça va te paraitre idiot, mais moi aussi je ressens quelque chose pour toi.

-Et pourquoi je trouverais ça idiot ?

Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle ne se retira pas. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'embrasser, puis Hermione s'écarta.

Elle pleurait.

En la voyant pleuré, Drago se demanda ce qu'il avait fait. Il embrassait bien, c'était sûr. Il était le grand Drago Malfoy, quand même ! Alors… pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

-Hermione ?

Elle se rassit sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Drago comprit. Il n'aurait pas du l'embrasser.

-Désolé, dit-il. Je vais y aller. La prochaine fois, ne fait pas croire que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi si ce n'est pas le cas.

-Parce que c'est ce que tu crois ?

-Bien entendu ! C'est évident. Tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer. J'ai compris. Je pars.

Il attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Attends ! dit Hermione.

Drago la regarda.

-Je n'ai pas menti.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui reprit sa veste des mains.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses. Juste que… que tu ne m'embrasses plus.

-Alors là, je suis paumé Hermione. C'est quoi le problème ?

-Le problème, c'est que…

-Oui ? insista Drago.

-Je… Ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'embrasse.


	9. Quand nous rêvons

Bonjour ! Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser de tous les dérangements occasionnés par le changement d'emplacement de la fiction. Auparavent, j'utilisais le compte d'une amie, aujourd'hui c'est le mien. J'ai réalisé que je n'aurais pas dû enlever la fiction du tout en réalité, donc la revoilà.

_Disclaimer : Seul l'histoire est de moi. Le reste est à J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Quand nous rêvons, nous entrons dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à nous. Ou... non.**

-Je… Ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'embrasse.

La chambre était toujours plongée dans le noir. Hermione dormait paisiblement dans son lit d'hôpital. Drago, lui, s'agitait dans son fauteuil.

Les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent.

Soudain, Drago s'éveilla en sursaut. Le front en sueur, il se redressa brusquement. Il repairait bruyamment, et Hermione s'éveilla à son tour.

-Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je… J'ai fait un rêve étrange.

-Oh. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'y passait ?

-Je… Rien, rendors-toi.

Drago se leva et sortit de l'hôpital. Il faisait froid dehors, l'hiver arrivait à grand pas.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de rêver. Tout cela lui avait paru tellement réel.

Et c'était justement ça, le problème. Drago avait été entrainé pour fouiller l'esprit des gens. Pendant la guerre, son père l'avait forcé à entrer dans les rêves de ses victimes afin de découvrir leurs plus sombres secrets. Il détestait le faire. Seul les gens entrainés à l'oclumancie lui résistaient.

A chaque fois, cette sensation de réalité le saisissait.

C'était comme si ce que venait de vivre Drago était réel. A quelques détails près. Il était certain qu'Hermione ne l'avait jamais embrassée. Mais une part de ce rêve était vraie. Hermione l'aimait comme lui l'aimait.

Drago secoua la tête. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot, et ne pas lui avoir dit tout de suite ses sentiments ? Il se mit à courir et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione.

Il pensait arriver, comme dans les films moldus. Tout lui avouer et elle se jetterait dans ses bras. Mais voilà, Hermione n'était pas seule dans sa chambre.

Drago s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Il y avait un homme dans la chambre d'Hermione, et elle riait.

-Mathis, non, arrête ! Laisse Gaël tranquille !

-C'est bon, dit une voix que Drago ne connaissait pas. C'est pas grave Hermione.

Mathis jouait avec les cheveux du dénommé Gaël.

-Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles ? demanda alors Gaël.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

-Non. Mais tu sais, avant qu'il ne parte, j'ai remis mes sentiments en question. Je ne sais pas si…

-Si tu l'aimes vraiment ? Hermione, tu peux douter et t'en convaincre, je sais que tu l'aimes. Ne crois-tu pas que je suis bien placé pour te le dire ?

-Ne me dis pas que…

Hermione lui donna une tape sur la tête et se rassit sur son lit. Gaël s'assit à coté d'elle et prit Mathis sur ses genoux.

-Hermione, tu croyais que je ne t'avais pas sondé ?

-Je t'interdis lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert !

-C'est dans ma nature. Je suis comme ça.

Drago commençait à comprendre qui était ce type. Et Hermione n'aurait jamais laissé entrer un homme de cette espèce dans sa chambre, non ?

Il entra dans la pièce.

Gaël était un homme grand à la peau pâle. Il avait des yeux marron qui penchaient vers le rouge. Ses cheveux étaient noirs. Ses gestes se figèrent quand il vit Drago.

-Hermione, pourquoi lui ? demanda-t-il.

-Un problème avec moi ? répliqua Drago.

-C'est à Hermione que je parle, monsieur j'ignore-tout-et-je-crois-tout-savoir.

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton.

-Je fais ce que je veux, et je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec vous. Je suis là parce qu'Hermione voulait voir son fils.

-Stop ! coupa Hermione. Drago, voici Gaël. Gaël…

-Je sais, Hermione. Mais tu sais ce que j'en pense.

-Oui, Gaël, je sais. Mais s'il-te-plait, ne dis rien.

-Comme tu voudras.

Il se leva et murmura à Drago :

-Si je vous laisse dans cette pièce, c'est parce que j'ai compris vos sentiments. Je suis un vampire, j'ai lu en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, comme aurais dit Hermione. Si je n'en savais pas plus, je vous direz de vous jeter à l'eau. Malheureusement, je sais des choses que vous ignorez, donc je ne vous le dirai pas.

Il se redressa, prit Mathis et dit :

-Je le rejoins en Irlande, Hermione. Tu le sais. Il a quelques jours de pauses, il voudra voir Mathis. Tu es d'accord ?

-Oui, vas-y.

Gaël déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione et s'en alla.

Drago était perdu.

-Hermione, expliques-moi. Depuis quand tu es amie avec… UN VAMPIRE ?

-DES.

-Quoi ?

-DES vampires. J'en connais plusieurs.

-Expliques-moi.

-Après la guerre, j'ai rencontré Gaël, et nous nous sommes battus ensemble, c'est lui qui m'a aidé quand… j'ai eu des problèmes. Lui et Tom.

Drago, qui venait de prendre une gorgée d'eau, recracha la totalité de son verre.

-TOM EST UN VAMPIRE ?

-Oui.

-Salazar, pourquoi ?

-Heu… il est nait comme ça.

-Ce n'était pas une question pour toi. Je demandais à Salazar…

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-…Pourquoi j'étais tombé amoureux d'une femme qui sort déjà avec un vampire.

Hermione ne pu rien répondre que Drago s'asseyais à coté d'elle et poursuivais :

-Hermione, je ressens des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties avant.

Il se rappela alors son rêve.

-Tu te rappelles à la cafétéria, lundi ?

Ils étaient vendredi, mais Hermione s'en souvenait très bien.

-Que t'ais-je dis quand tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas envie de rester avec moi ?

Hermione réfléchit. Drago espérait que la situation allait mieux se terminer que dans son rêve.

-Tu m'as dit « Moi aussi je t'aime Granger ».

-Et bien j'étais sincère.

Hermione sourit. Elle venait de faire un rêve, un merveilleux rêve, où il lui disait cela. Mais cette fois-là, elle n'allait pas faire la même erreur que dans ce rêve. Jamais elle ne lui dirait « Ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'embrasses ». Surtout que c'était la vérité : elle n'avait jamais embrassé Drago Malfoy et il ne l'avait jamais embrassé de son plein gré.

-Et si je te dis que moi aussi, et que je suis sincère ?

Drago sourit. Il souffla de soulagement et s'approcha d'Hermione.

-Alors je t'embrasserais.

-Et je ferais pareil.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils s'embrassèrent.


	10. Il suffit d'un regard

Bonjour ! Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser de tous les dérangements occasionnés par le changement d'emplacement de la fiction. Auparavent, j'utilisais le compte d'une amie, aujourd'hui c'est le mien. J'ai réalisé que je n'aurais pas dû enlever la fiction du tout en réalité, donc la revoilà.

_Disclaimer : Seul l'histoire est de moi. Le reste est à J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Il suffit d'un regard.**

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils s'embrassèrent.

Hermione se retira. Drago ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension à Hermione.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il avait peur du rêve, qu'elle lui dise la même chose. Et elle avait peur de la même chose. Après tout, ils avaient tous deux fait ce rêve.

-Rien. Je suis fatiguée.

Elle mentait. Elle voulait juste… oublier. Tout oublier.

-Hermione…

-Drago, ça va. Je suis à l'hôpital parce que j'ai voulu mourir. Alors j'ai besoin de repos.

-Je sais. Vas-y.

Soudain, il sembla se rappeler qu'il avait encore une question à lui poser.

-Pourquoi ?

-De quoi ?

-Pourquoi avoir voulu ça ?

-Je… J'ai sommeil.

-Tu évites le sujet.

Elle secoua la tête et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Drago sortit de la chambre. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Et en plus, ils étaient vendredi. Ce qui signifiait que les Mangemorts venaient le lendemain. Or Hermione n'était pas du tout prête pour affronter les Mangemorts. Loin de là.

Drago transplana. Finalement, il irait en cours. Mais pas pour suivre les stupides leçons moldues.

Il était maintenant dix heures. Une cloche retentit tandis que les élèves changeaient de salle de cours. Drago se précipita sur Carl, le Mangemort.

-Carl ! Je dois annuler pour demain.

-Tu te défiles ?

-Ce n'est pas ça. Hermione est à l'hôpital.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Un Vampire lui a rendu visite.

-Oh. J'ai toujours détesté ces hybrides morts-vivants. Très bien, de toutes façons nous devons reporter nos actions. On attendra janvier.

-Janvier ?

-Les aurors ont failli découvrir où nous étions i hier. Nous avons reçu une petite visite de courtoisie.

-Oh.

« Quel idiot de Potter ! » pensa Drago.

-Donc on doit se tenir tranquilles quelques mois. Et les potions que nous avions préparées sont bousillées. Il faut quatre mois pour les faire. Donc on attend janvier.

-D'accord. En attendant, je suppose qu'on fait comme si nous n'avions pas parler ?

-Exactement, on ne sait connait pas.

Drago hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour transplaner.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione attendait. Drago l'aurait-il abandonné parce qu'elle s'était retirée ? N'aurait-il donc pas changé en cinq ans ?

-Hermione ?

Elle se tenait debout face à la vitre, dos au visiteur qui venait d'entrer. Elle se retourna.

-Harry ?

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Hermione, on m'a apprit que tu étais à l'hôpital ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je n'aurais jamais du te mettre avec Malfoy, c'est lui qui t'as fait ça, hein ?

-Harry, Harry, calme-toi ! Drago n'y est pour rien. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

-Hermione, j'ai peur. Je commence à comprendre des choses qui ne me plaisent pas du tout.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

-A propos de Mathis, rajouta Harry.

-Tu sais déjà tout.

-Je sais tout, pas QUI.

-Je ne te le dirais pas, Harry. Je n'ai pas envie que tu commettes un meurtre, merci bien.

-Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu…

Elle leva les yeux et croisa les yeux d'Harry. L'inquiétude se voyait dans ses pupilles vertes. Hermione su alors qu'il savait. Il avait deviné. Et un simple regard d'Hermione lui confirma qu'il avait raison.

-Oh, non. Hermione ! Je te retire de la mission tout de suite !

-Non, s'il-te-plait.

-HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE TE LAISSE DANS LA MISSION DANS CES CONDITIONS !

-Je m'en occupe Harry, je ne crains rien.

-Je vais le tuer. Et Ron m'aidera, tiens.

Harry tournait en rond, empli de rage.

-Hermione, je vais le tuer.

-Non ! Ecoute-moi. Je gère la situation. Fais-moi confiance.

Harry s'arrêta.

-S'il-te-plait, rajouta-t-elle.

-Je te retire la mission.

-S'il-te-plait !

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, même si ça ne me plait pas du tout. Mais tu ne reste pas dans la mission. Même si ça rajoutera des soupçons. Je prends ce risque. Et tant pis si Malfoy doit payer le prix au campus. Il le mérite.

-HARRY ! Tu ne comprends pas.

-Je suis désolé.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit d'hôpital. Harry se tenait debout à ses cotés, tournant en rond en contenant sa rage.

Et c'est ce moment que choisi Drago pour arriver. Pauvre de lui.


	11. Je serais toujours là

Bonjour ! Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser de tous les dérangements occasionnés par le changement d'emplacement de la fiction. Auparavent, j'utilisais le compte d'une amie, aujourd'hui c'est le mien. J'ai réalisé que je n'aurais pas dû enlever la fiction du tout en réalité, donc la revoilà.

_Disclaimer : Seul l'histoire est de moi. Le reste est à J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Je serais toujours là.**

Et c'est ce moment que choisi Drago pour arriver. Pauvre de lui.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en le voyant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne, pas maintenant. Pourvu qu'il n'ai pas entendu sa conversation avec Harry !

-Drago, va-t-en s'il-te-plait.

Harry se retourna à la mention du mot « Drago » et inversa ses gestes à la mention de la formule de politesse.

- « Sil-te-plait » ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Potter, y'a un problème ? demanda Drago.

Harry était plein de haine. Et Drago qui arrivait comme si de rien n'était ! Non mais vraiment !

-MALFOY, CASSE-TOI AVANT DE LE REGRETTER.

-Ce sont des menaces ? demanda Drago en conservant son calme.

Hermione pleurait presque. Elle ne supportait pas qu'Harry s'énerve comme cela.

-Harry ! Calme-toi ! sanglota-t-elle.

Harry donna un coup de pied dans un mur qui n'avait rien demandé et sortit en trombe.

Hermione souffla de soulagement. Harry était pire que Ron quand il le voulait. Elle avait bien cru qu'il s'emporterait.

-Hermione, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Rien, c'est rien.

-Ah non ! J'en ai marre d'être toujours écarté ! Maintenant je ne veux que la vérité !

Hermione resta muette tandis que Drago croisait les bras.

-Très bien. Je vais aller chercher mes affaires chez toi. Les Mangemorts resteront tranquilles jusqu'en janvier. On se revoit en janvier.

Il fit volte-face et commença à s'éloigner. Il ne pleurait pas extérieurement, mais à l'intérieur, quelque chose s'était brisé. Si son nom de famille n'était pas Malfoy, il aurait sûrement avoué que cette chose était son cœur.

-Drago ! Drago !

Hermione l'appela plusieurs fois. Il ne se retourna pas.

-DRAGO !

Cette fois, il revint sur ses pas. Le cri d'Hermione transportait tellement de désespoir qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme a. Elle venait de s'entailler une veine, le désespoir n'était pas très conseillé.

-Drago ! Ne pars pas. S'il-te-plait.

Drago haussa les sourcils. Il garda son masque d'impassibilité et ne bougea pas. Fixé à l'entrée de la chambre, il écouta Hermione :

-Je sais que tout à l'heure je t'ai dit de partir, mais je ne le veux pas. Reste avec moi. S'il-te-plait. Ne pars pas.

Elle pleurait à présent. Elle avait peur d'être abandonnée. Comment Drago restait-il avec elle ? Mystère. Elle ne se trouvait ni belle, ni drôle, ni inte… Si, intelligente, oui. Mais le reste, non.

-Je ne comprends pas Hermione. Avant que je ne parte, on s'est embrassés. Et c'est toi qui t'ai retirée. C'est toi qui a reculé. Pourquoi avoir fait ça si tu veux quand même de moi ?

Hermione ne savait que répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

-Je veux rentrer, dit-elle.

Drago soupira. Quand est-ce qu'elle apprendra à répondre à une question ?

-D'accord, céda-t-il. Je vais remplir les papiers.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour chez Hermione. Il était maintenant plus de midi et ni Drago ni Hermione n'avait mangé.

-Je vais faire à manger, dit Drago.

Hermione fut étonnée qu'il sache faire à manger. Il prépara un poulet rôti au jus de citrouille et des pommes de terre. Aucun ne parlait. Il préparait, elle attendait. Il essayait d'oublier qu'elle l'avait repoussé, elle se retenait de pleurer.

Ils mangèrent en silence.

Le 19 septembre 2003 arriva bien vite. Tous les jours, Hermione se levait aux cotés de Drago. Mais plus aucun baiser ne s 'était entre eux depuis celui de l'hôpital. Hermione ne savait que faire. Elle avait envie d'être avec Drago. Mais elle le repoussait à chaque fois. C'était comme… instinctif.

Mais un déclic s'était opéré cette nuit-là dans son esprit. Elle avait revu une fois de plus ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit du 19 juin 1998. Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, et Drago était là.

Il s'était inquiété en la voyant remué dans son cauchemar. Elle s'était réfugiée dans ses bras et le 19 juin avait disparu. Elle savait maintenant. Il serait là pour elle quoiqu'il arrive.

Drago se leva à 10 heures avec appréhension. Ils e demandait si Hermione ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Dès qu'il posa un pied dans la cuisine, elle courut dans ses bras. Surpris, il la serra contre lui.

-Merci, dit-elle. Merci d'être là.

Drago avait un sourire que jamais il n'avait eu. Le plus grand de tous. Un sourire de joie, un sourire sincère.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis Hermione s'écarta.

-Tu sais que je serais toujours la. Je n'y peux rien. Je t'aime, Hermione

Hermione sourit à son tour et l'embrassa.

Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner puis Hermione demanda :

-Tu vas encore partir ?

Il était vrai que depuis quelques temps, Drago s'éclipsait chaque jour après chaque repas. Mais aujourd'hui il ne le ferait pas seul.

-Oui.

Le sourire d'Hermione disparut un peu, et Drago rajouta :

-Mais tu vas venir avec moi.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas où ils iraient, mais elle s'en fichait.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le calendrier. 19 SEPTEMBRE 2003. Drago avait oublié son anniversaire. Mais tant pis, il n'était peut-être même pas au courant.

Mais rien ne gâcherait cette journée.

Ils s'habillèrent et quittèrent l'appartement d'Hermione. Ils transplanèrent au ministère.

-L'objet de votre visite ? demanda un réceptionniste.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi venir ici ?

-Je suis Drago Malfoy.

Le réceptionniste regarda sa liste.

-Oh, allez-y. Il est prêt.

Hermione suivit Drago qui prit un ascenseur jusqu'au toit.

Un homme leur tendit une vielle clé rouillée et la posa sur un piédestal.

-A trois, dit Drago.

Hermione fronça les sourcils de nouveau.

Drago lui prit sa main et la posa sur la clé. Il fit de même.

L'homme éleva la voix :

-Départ. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un. Zéro.

Le portoloin s'activa. Hermione se sentit tourné dans tous les sens. Des couleurs chaudes apparurent autour d'eux.

-Lâche tout ! cria Drago.

Hermione obéit et lâcha le portoloin. Elle allait s'écraser comme en quatrième année lorsqu'elle avait pris un portoloin lors de la coupe du monde de quidditch.

Drago avait atterri droit sur ses pieds. Il rattrapa Hermione qui éclata de rire.

Il la mit sur ses pieds et contempla le paysage. Ils étaient dans une grande ville. La mer d'un bleue turquoise grignotait la terre et les surfeurs étaient nombreux.

Drago conduit Hermione dans un parc public. Quand elle vit ce qui l'attendait, Hermione porta ses mains à sa bouche et éclata en sanglot. Des sanglots de joie, bien-sûr. Drago lui attrapa une main.

-Joyeux anniversaire Hermione.


	12. L'Australie

Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 12 ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : L'Australie**

_-Joyeux anniversaire Hermione._

Hermione sauta dans les bras de Drago. Elle pleurait. Drago la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça.

-Merci Drago !

Elle se détacha de lui et se tourna vers les deux personnes qui attendaient sur un banc non loin. Un homme et une femme attendaient.

-Excusez-moi, dit Hermione.

-Bonjour, jeune fille, dit la femme.

-Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose qui va vous surprendre.

Drago la rejoignit et lui prit la main pour l'encourager.

-Le jeune homme, Drago, intervint l'homme, nous a fait part de votre volonté à nous parler. Il a été très insistant, alors nous voilà. Que voulez-vous nous dire ?

-Je suis… Je m'appelle Hermione. Hermione Granger.

La femme eut une expression étrange et l'homme rigola :

-Tiens, vous avez le même nom que nous. Je suis Charles Granger, et voici…

-Jane Granger, compléta Hermione. Je sais. En réalité, je suis votre fille.

Jane Granger sembla considérer la chose un instant puis dit :

-Je savais que je n'avais pas d'hallucinations !

Elle se leva et sera sa fille dans ses bras. Mais son père ne la croyait pas.

-Jane, que fais-tu ? On ne connait pas cette jeune fille.

-Charles, c'est notre fille ! Je le savais. Plusieurs fois en voyant des cadres vides, j'y ai vu Hermione, mais j'ai cru que je rêvais. Mais non ! Elle est là !

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Il lui faut un souvenir puissant, quelque chose d'émouvant, une preuve en quelque sorte.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle trouva rapidement un souvenir puissant, mais elle regretta la présence de Drago.

-Avant vous habitiez l'Angleterre. A Londres. Je me rappelle, une fois, j'étais venu avec Erwan à la maison. Il pleuvait, nos chaussures étaient pleines de boues. Quand on est entré, maman a fait de grands gestes et nous a fait signe de sortir. En rigolant, on a couru jusqu'à la route. On rigolait. J'étais au bord de la route, Erwan au centre. C'est là qu'il est arrivé. Le camion. Il y avait trop de pluie, il ne nous a pas vus. Il n'a pas vu Erwan. Je me suis retournée. Erwan m'a souri, et c'est le dernier souvenir que j'ai de lui. En train de sourire, pendant que vous nous regardiez rigoler depuis la maison, nous faisant signe de revenir. On aurait dû vous écouter.

Elle pleurait. Drago avait froncé les sourcils. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer.

-Hermione….

Charles s'était levé. Il savait maintenant. Hermione était sa fille.

Drago se dégagea un peu pour les laisser parler. Il fit deux fois le tour du parc, et le parc était grand. L'histoire d'Hermione l'avait un peu refroidi, mais il était ravi d'avoir amené Hermione en Australie. Un cadeau qu'il préparé depuis plusieurs jours.

Et puis, rien ne lui enlèverait sa bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, Hermione l'avait embrassé. C'était le deuxième baiser qu'il échangeait avec elle.

-NON !-

Il ouvrit les yeux.

« C'était quoi, ça , » se demanda-t-il.

Il y avait eu un flash quand ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Rien qu'un flash, rien qu'un instant. Et un grand cri, NON ! Une voix qu'il connaissait bien : celle d'Hermione.

Il secoua la tête et chassa ce flash.

Hermione l'attendait avec ses parents, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Drago, merci. Merci, merci !

-D'accord, d'accord, rigola-t-il.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Même si cela réveillait en elle de mauvais souvenirs.

* * *

**Désolée s'il est un peu court ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! (Review ?)**


	13. Faux espoirs

Bonjouuuur ! Voilà le chapitre 13 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :** **Faux espoirs**

Dès qu'ils furent à l'hôtel, Hermione et Drago se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, épuisés.

-Alors ? demanda Drago. Ҫa fait quoi de retrouver ses parents ?

-C'est génial. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

-Un câlin suffirait, tu sais.

Hermione sourit. Ils étaient tous deux cotes-à-cotes sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Elle se décala et trouva rapidement les bras de Drago qui l'accueillirent avec plaisir.

-Je voudrais ne jamais partir.

-Si jamais on tarde trop, Potter va lancer un avis de recherche.

-C'est la première fois que je ne reçois pas de lettre d'anniversaire de la part d'Harry et Ron.

-Ils avaient sûrement prévus de passer te voir…

-Ron, certainement pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a un orgueil surdimensionné.

-Et ?

-Et la dernière fois, on s'est disputés.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Il me disait que je devais prendre soin de Mathis… bla bla bla, de le protéger de…

Elle s'interrompit soudain.

-Hermione ?

-Hein ? Non rien.

-Hermione, tu me mens encore.

-Non !

-Hermione…

-Je suis fatiguée.

Elle se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la douche. Drago s'assit sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione ne voulait pas lui dire ?

Hermione revint bien vite, vêtue d'une simple serviette.

-Me regarde pas comme ça ! dit-elle en voyant le regard de Drago sur elle.

-Ben quoi ?

-Rien. Passe moi ma valise s'il-te-plait.

-Tu vas faire quoi avec ?

-A ton avis ? M'habiller !

-Alors non.

Hermione croisa les bras.

-Allez ! Ma valise !

Drago attrapa ladite valise et la garda éloignée d'Hermione.

-Drago !

-Si tu la veux, faudra venir la chercher.

-Allez, passe-moi là !

-Nan.

-Drago !

-Nan.

-Drago Malefoy !

-Hermione Granger ! dit-il sur le même ton.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Drago, lâche cette valise !

• NON ! LÂCHE-MOI ! •

Drago dut s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber. Encore un flash. Il ne comprenait pas. On aurait dit… la voix d'Hermione, qui lui disait de la lâcher. Et cette image… Du rouge et du noir, et une explosion…

-Drago ? Drago, ça va ?

-Oui, oui, c'est rien.

Hermione s'approcha de Drago et s'assit sur le lit à coté de lui.

-Drago…

-C'est rien, ça va. Juste que…

-Que ?

-Je suis fatigué.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Cette phrase n'était qu'une esquive, elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout.

-Comme toi Hermione.

-Je…

-Ne viens pas me le reprocher, tu fais pareil.

-Mais…

-Ҫa va ! Je vais bien. J'ai juste des images qui passent parfois dans ma tête.

-Des… des… images ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je vois du feu et des explosions. Sûrement des vestiges de la guerre.

« Oh, non. Non, c'est possible. Non ! ».

-Oh, non, répéta à voix haute Hermione.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, rien.

-Hermione !

-...

-J'en ai marre des mensonges. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

-Rien…

-Il n'y a pas de « rien » qui tienne. Dis-moi la vérité.

-Je suis fatiguée, on ferait mieux de se coucher.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout.

-J'ai sommeil.

-Hermione !

Elle sursauta et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Non, pas maintenant. Rien ne gâchera mon anniversaire. J'ai 24 ans aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes aujourd'hui.

-De quoi tu parles Hermione ? Je ne vais pas partir. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je serais toujours là.

-Non, tu vas partir. Tu vas t'en aller. Je le sais.

-Je t'aime Hermione. Comment est-ce que je dois te le dire ?

Elle baissa les yeux et évita son regard.

-Hermione. Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que… que tu ne ressens pas la même chose ?

Hermione pleurait maintenant. Elle était partagée. Que devait-elle lui dire ? Si elle le laissait s'approcher d'elle encore, il aurait sûrement de plus en plus d'images, jusqu'à reconstituer le puzzle.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était si mauvaise en sortilège. Comment se faisait-il que des images surgissaient dans l'esprit de Drago ? Il ne devait pas savoir. Pas maintenant. Elle n'était pas prête.

-Je… je suis désolée Drago.

Le regard de Drago était humide. Ses yeux bleus regardaient intensément Hermione. Il secouait légèrement la tête.

-Qu… Quoi ?

Elle s'empêcha de bégayer et dit clairement, sans toutefois le regarder dans les yeux :

-Je ne t'aime pas.

Drago sentit que quelque chose se brisait en lui. Son cœur, probablement.

-Très… très bien. Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit.

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir, il se retourna et lui dit :

-La prochaine fois, ne me donne pas de faux espoirs… Si tant est qu'il y aura une prochaine fois.

Il claqua la porte et partit sa se retourner, les yeux humides.

Hermione s'effondra sur le lit d'hôtel et pleura une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain, elle se rendit compte que Drago était bel et bien parti. Elle se leva lentement et descendit à la réception pour payer sa chambre.

-Ҫa fera 2000 gallions.

Hermione faillit s'étrangler. 2000 gallions ? L'hôtel sorcier était si cher ? Elle regarda sa carte de paiement. A tout casser, elle devait avoir 500 gallions, et encore…

-Heu…

-Votre nom déjà ? demanda la réceptionniste.

-Hermione Granger.

La réceptionniste parcourut des yeux un grand parchemin puis dit :

-Autant pour moi, tout est déjà réglé. Bonne journée !

Sans plus s'occuper d'Hermione, la femme se retourna vers un autre client.

Hermione rangea distraitement sa carte et sortit. Drago avait payé sa chambre ? Il savait sûrement qu'elle n'aurait pas pu.

Elle fit un saut chez ses parents et leur dit au revoir, qu'elle reviendrait bientôt.

Quand elle entra dans le ministère, elle se demanda si Drago l'avait attendu.

-Hermione Granger, dit-elle à l'entrée.

-Votre portoloin est prêt. Suivez-moi.

Elle suivit le réceptionniste et arriva devant un grand dôme. Elle entra et se dirigea vers le bonnet usé qui l'attendait.

-Vous êtes seule ? demanda le réceptionniste.

-Heu… Je… heu…

-Non, répondit une voix derrière elle.

* * *

**Voilàà ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on en saura un peu plus sur la fameuse nuit du 19 juin ! (Review ?) Merci aux followers !**


	14. Dis-le-moi

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre 14, intitulé "Dis-le-moi". Bonne lecture ! **

**Ps : A partir de maintenant, les publications se feront tous les samedis soirs ! Ainsi que parfois le mercredi soir.**

_Disclaimer : Seul l'histoire est de moi. Le reste est à J.K Rowling_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Dis-le-moi**

_-Non, répondit une voix derrière elle._

Hermione se retourna vivement. Drago était là.

Il posa son doigt sur la clé qui les ramènerait à Londres, sans un mot. Hermione en fit de même, sans le lâcher des yeux. Rapidement, le portoloin s'activa et ils se retrouvèrent au ministère de la magie de Londres.

Sans un mot, Drago se retourna pour partir. Il sortit rapidement de la salle d'atterrissage et pressa le pas.

-Drago ! S'il-te-plait, attends ! Drago !

Il ne répondit pas mais Hermione le suivait. Il sentit sa main se poser sur son bras pour l'arrêter. Il se dégagea vivement mais se retourna tout de même.

-Drago…

-Ne gaspille pas ta salive. Les sentiments que j'ai ne sont pas partagés, d'accord. J'ai compris.

-Drago… Ce n'est pas ça…

-Alors, c'est quoi ? Tu as été très claire hier soir.

-Je…

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Drago y vit quelque chose qui le surpris : une lueur d'amour dans ses yeux. Se berçait-il d'illusion ?

-Drago, je…

-Regardes-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je veux en être sûr, avant de partir.

-P-Partir ?

-Pourquoi resterais-je chez toi ?

-…

- Dis-le-moi.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle ne voulait pas le lui dire, parce que c'était faux. Mais un souvenir de la veille lui revint. « J'ai juste des images qui passent parfois dans ma tête. » avait-il dit. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser savoir. Ou alors il lui suffirait de dire la vérité ? Ou s'éloigner. Oui, s'éloigner de lui, juste rester ami avec lui. Ainsi, elle ne souffrirait pas de son absence, et ces visions dues aux moments où ils s'embrassaient cesseraient.

Elle prit une voix qui se voulait ferme. Elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Elle croisa les yeux de Drago, et la lueur d'espoir qu'elle y vit faillit l'arrêter. Mais elle ne céda pas :

-Je ne t'aime pas.

Quelque chose se brisa de nouveau en Drago. La dernière lueur d'espoir disparut de ses yeux.

-Mais… on pourrait être amis ?

-A-Amis ? Crois-tu vraiment ce que tu dis, Hermione ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'arriverais à faire face tous les jours tout en sachant que je n'aurais jamais plus ?

Non. Il n'avait pas le droit. La solution qu'elle avait imaginée était l'amitié. Il ne pouvait pas refuser son amitié. Non ! Elle ne supporterait sûrement pas de ne plus jamais le voir.

-S'il-te-plait.

• NON ! LÂCHE-MOI ! S'IL-TE-PLAIT ! RECULE-TOI ! •

Drago tressaillit et secoua vivement la tête. Du rouge et du noir, une explosion… Encore le noir de la nuit, et un visage. Un regard noisette effrayé devant lui.

-Non, pas encore…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Arghhhhh. Enlevez-moi ces images de la tête ! Salazar, faites quelque chose !

-Drago !?

Non, non, non, pensa-t-elle. Ne lui donnez pas d'autres images ! Il ne doit pas savoir ! Non !

-Encore des images ? Drago ! Réponds-moi !

Il se remit à marcher, le visage effrayé d'Hermione toujours en tête. Hermione le suivit vivement. Ils sortirent du ministère, Drago tentant en vain de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Drago ! DRAGO !

Il se retourna.

-Dis-moi ce que tu as !

-Dans quel but ? Pourquoi te soucierais-tu de moi, hein ?

Elle parut blessée de sa remarque. Ses yeux s'éteignirent.

-A ton avis ?

-Tu me l'as dis, non ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas. J'ai compris.

Un seul regard dans ses yeux noisette suffit à Drago pour comprendre qu'elle lui avait menti. Il était évident qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Alors pourquoi, Merlin, s'entêtait-elle à lui dire le contraire ?

-Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens tout le temps ?

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Lui répondre reviendrait à lui avouer la vérité.

Il secoua la tête, et lui dit :

-Je ne peux pas rester avec toi sans savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Il se retourna, et cette fois ne se défila pas.

Il partit.

Le mois d'octobre s'écoula lentement. Hermione allait en cours moldus pour la forme, mais aussi pour s'occuper. Mathis était toujours avec Gaël. Son fils lui manquait, mais elle savait que Mathis aimait Tom comme un père. Elle ne pouvait pas lui priver de le voir. Harry l'avait retirée de la mission, et elle n'avait pas vu Drago depuis plusieurs semaines.

Arriva l'hiver et le mois de novembre. Le froid sévit et la neige arriva également.

Le matin du lundi 26 novembre, Hermione se leva lentement, comme chaque jour. Elle prépara son petit-déjeuner et s'habilla, comme chaque jour. Sa vie était toujours la même routine.

Mais quelque chose allait briser cette routine.

Hermione finit de se coiffer et attrapa son manteau, prête à transplaner jusqu'à l'université moldue. Mais au dernier moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Intriguée, elle se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle lâcha son manteau, sous le choc.

-Hum… Salut Hermione.

Hermione ne bougea pas, trop pétrifiée pour réaliser que Drago Malefoy se tenait devant elle.

Soudain, elle s'effondra en pleurant.

Toute la pression qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier ces deux derniers mois ressurgit en elle. Ne plus le voir lui avait fait du mal, et en même temps du bien. D'une part, sa présence avec elle, le matin dans ses bras, lui avait terriblement manquée. D'autre part, ne plus le voir avait fait peu à peu stopper ses cauchemars sur la nuit du 19 juin 1998.

Drago se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête de pleurer. Il la portant jusqu'au canapé et referma la porte.

-Deux mois, murmura-t-elle. Tu m'as laissé deux mois.

-Je suis désolé.

-…

-Je suis venu pour te dire quelque chose.

Intriguée, elle releva la tête. Il s'était assis à coté d'elle sur le canapé et la regardait étrangement.

-J'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas me dire la vérité, et c'est dur pour moi, mais… je suis d'accord. Je veux bien oublier cette vérité.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Etait-il réellement prêt à vivre dans le mensonge ?

-…

-Mais je veux qu'un jour tu m'en parles.

Elle hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas. Il s'approcha doucement et la prit dans ses bras.

• NON ! LÂCHE-MOI ! S'IL-TE-PLAIT ! RECULE-TOI ! •

Les mêmes couleurs, puis de nouveau ce visage effrayé, et ses yeux noisette. Et puis… des bras, les siens, qui l'entouraient. Et Hermione qui criait.

Il la lâcha instantanément. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'elle était bien dans ses bras mais il se leva très vite. Il commença à parcourir en long et en large le salon.

Il commençait à comprendre quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

-Hermione…

Elle le savait, il avait eu une nouvelle vision, de nouvelles images. Elle se recroquevilla sur le canapé, ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle attendit que le semblant de colère passe. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui se produit.

-Hermione…

-…

-Hermione. Dis-moi que…

Il respira profondément.

-Dis-moi que je… Dis-moi que je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal.

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage d'Hermione.

-Hermione, dis-le-moi. Dis-moi que je ne t'ai jamais rien fait.

-…

-Hermione ! Dis-le-moi !

Hermione pleurait plus fort à présent.

-Hermione ! DIS-LE-MOI ! DIS-MOI QUE JE N'AI JAMAIS TOUCHE À TOI !

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

Alors elle secoua la tête.

Et le cœur de Drago s'arrêta.

* * *

**Voilàà ! J'ai donné beaucoup d'indices :p Est-ce que ça vous plait ? Je l'espère en tout cas :) (Review ?) **


	15. Promet-le-moi

**Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 15, avec un peu de retard mais le voilà tout de même ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

_Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Le reste est à la grande JKR._

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : **Promet-le-moi.

_-Hermione ! DIS-LE-MOI ! DIS-MOI QUE JE N'AI JAMAIS TOUCHE À TOI !_

_Mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire._

_Alors elle secoua la tête._

_Et le cœur de Drago s'arrêta._

Le visage défiguré, Drago se força à respirer calmement. Avait-il compris ce qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre ? Avait-il réellement fait du mal à Hermione, un jour ? Pourquoi dans ce cas n'aurait-elle rien dit ?

-Drago… dit faiblement Hermione.

-QUOI ? répondit-il d'un ton sec sans le vouloir.

Hermione sursauta et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Drago ne devait pas savoir. Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas prête…

-Drago, je préfère te dire ceci que te mentir : je te cache quelque chose. Mais je ne suis pas prête à te l'avouer. Pas maintenant. Es-tu… Es-tu capable d'attendre.

Drago la regarda de ses yeux gris métallisés. Jamais ses yeux n'avaient été aussi gris avec elle. C'est alors qu'il réalisa l'ampleur de sa question : serait-il capable de vivre dans le mensonge ? D'attendre qu'elle lui révèle la vérité ?

-Es-tu capable de M'attendre ? ajouta-t-elle en appuyant bien sur le M.

Non, il ne serait pas capable de vivre dans le mensonge. Non, il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir. Mais le vrai problème n'était pas là : était-il capable de vivre sans elle ?

Hermione reprit ses esprits, ayant l'impression de ramasser son courage à la petite cuillère. Néanmoins, elle parvint à dire :

-S'il-te-plait. C'est moi et mes secrets, ou c'est sans moi.

Serait-il, oui ou non, capable de vivre sans elle ? Il l'avait fait pendant deux mois, non ? Mais chaque jour il avait pensé à Hermione, chaque jour il se levait et tentait d'avoir assez de courage pour aller la voir.

-Drago… Tu es venu me voir pour cela. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu m'as dit que tu étais prêt à attendre, tu me l'as dit avant que… avant cette vision. S'il-te-plait, dis-moi que c'est toujours le cas.

Des milliers de questions en tête, Drago s'assit aux cotés d'Hermione. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre ainsi, sans savoir. Il aimait tout contrôler, tout avoir. Ce qu'un Malefoy désire, un Malefoy l'obtient. Telle était la devise de son père, et elle avait toujours fonctionnait jusque là. Drago désirait plus que tout savoir ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'elle lui cachait, et pourtant il répondit :

-D'accord. Je ne cherche pas à savoir, nous n'en reparlons plus, mais je veux savoir un jour. Promet-moi juste une chose.

-Qu-Quoi donc ?

-Promet-moi de me le dire à la fin du mois de décembre.

-…

-On pourrait vivre un merveilleux mois. Profiter de la vie. Mais à la fin de ce mois, je veux savoir. Promet-le-moi, Hermione.

-…

-…

-D'accord. Je te le promets.

Le mois de décembre arriva bien vite. Hermione n'avait pas revu Drago depuis le soir où la promesse avait été prononcée. Le jeune homme, affecté à une nouvelle mission, ne lui prêta pas beaucoup d'attention durant la semaine.

Hermione se leva lentement et sourit en voyant que la neige était tombée durant la nuit. Pile à l'heure pour le premier décembre, pensa-t-elle.

Elle avala rapidement un petit déjeuner en souriant. Mais ce sourire disparut quand elle vit que Drago n'était toujours pas rentré. Une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, une semaine qu'il n'était pas rentré.

Et elle souffrait. Et dire que pendant un moment, elle avait pensé à s'éloigner de lui, il ya quelques mois, en Australie ! Comment aurait-elle fait ? Et comment avait-elle fait pour survivre pendant deux mois sans lui ? La réponse était simple : durant ces deux mois, elle n'avait pas vraiment vécu.

Hermione attrapa un livre et se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon. Elle réalisa alors que c'était un livre moldu, un conte. Elle sourit et l'ouvrit :

« STAÏLA, LA FILLE AU SECRET.

Il était une fois, dans une contrée lointaine, une jeune fille du nom de Staïla. Elle possédait une intelligence très élevée et passait son temps à lire. Mais derrière ses sourires heureux se cachait un grand malheur. Personne ne connaissait son secret, pas même celui qu'elle aimait. Celui-ci ne cessait de lui demander, curieux et vexé qu'elle ne lui dise rien :

-Staïla, que t'arrive-t-il ? Dès que je parle de ce fameux secret, tu te fermes et tu ne dis plus rien !

Chaque fois, elle ne répondait pas. Au bout d'un an, le jeune homme en eut assez :

-Staïla, maintenant tu dois tout me dire. Ou je vais devoir m'en aller.

Comme elle ne répondit rien, il prit ses affaires et se leva.

-Je serais devant le château à minuit, lui dit-il. Viens avec la vérité ou ne viens pas.

Il sortit, sous le regard affolé de la jeune fille.

Le soir venu, elle resta dans sa chambre. Elle ne rejoignit pas son amant qui s'en alla.

Le jeune homme ne revint jamais, et Staïla s'en voulut jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, lorsqu'elle se jeta d'une falaise. Jamais elle n'aima quelqu'un d'autre autant que lui, et son malheur ne s'en fit que plus profond.

Elle regretta jusqu'à sa mort, des années plus tard, de n'avoir rien dit à celui qu'elle aimait. Elle s'en voulut jusqu'à la fin, si bien qu'un jour, elle écrivit sur un bout de parchemin les mots suivants : « Un jour, quelqu'un s'est approché de moi. Il m'a fait prisonnière, et a voulut plus. Il a abusé de moi, de mon corps. Plus jamais je n'ai fait confiance à un homme, jusqu'à ce que toi, celui que j'aime, entre dans ma vie. Je m'en veux tellement de n'avoir rien dit. J'espère qu'un jour tu tomberas sur cette lettre. Staïla. »

Jamais le jeune homme ne trouva la lettre. Jamais il ne sut que pour lui elle avait donné sa vie. Jamais ils ne vécurent ensemble, et tout cela à cause d'un secret. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione referma vivement le livre. Comment un tel livre avait pu arriver chez elle ? Comment cette histoire pouvait-elle être si ressemblante à la sienne ?

Les larmes commencèrent à couler lentement sur ses joues. Elle se leva mais interrompit son geste en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

Drago apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Hermione se jeta dans ses bras.

-Tu-m'as-laissé-une-semaine ! dit-elle en lui frappant légèrement le dos.

-Je suis désolé Hermione. Mais je vais me rattraper. Ma mission est terminée, maintenant je serais avec toi. Et on va pouvoir passer un merveilleux mois de décembre.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :_

_**Syanile** : Ta date de naissance ? Oops ! Merci beaucoup :D_

_**mumz31-Neskouiik-Bura** : Merci :)_

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A samedi prochain pour le suivant ! A votre avis, qui est le père de Mathis ? Quel est ce secret ? Dites-moi tout :D**


	16. Le grand saut

**Hello ! Désolée du retard, hier je n'ai pas pu mettre le chapitre, mais le voilà tout de même ! Il n'est pas GENIAL, mais le voilà ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : **Le grand saut.

_-Je suis désolée Hermione. Mais je vais me rattraper. Ma mission est terminée, maintenant je serais avec toi. Et on va pouvoir passer un merveilleux mois de décembre._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Drago en voyant Hermione ranger rapidement le livre de Staïla.

-Je fais du rangement, répondit-elle en cachant son empressement.

Drago haussa les épaules et se promit d'aller voir plus tard.

-Je veux faire quelque chose d'inédit aujourd'hui, dit-il.

-Comme ?

-Hum… Un saut en parachute !

-Quoi ?

-Un saut en parachute !

-Mais… Tu es fou ?

-Ton courage de Gryffondor aurait-il disparu, Granger ?

-Pas du tout, Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-Alors on y va !

-Attends, comme ça ? Sans réservation, sans endroit particulier ?

-Pour qui tu me prends ? On va dans un endroit merveilleux !

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Prends une veste quand même, dit Drago. Il fait froid là-haut.

-Tu me fais peur, là.

-On va prendre l'avion !

-Un avion ? Moldu ?

-Bien-sûr que non, un avion sorcier.

Hermione était complètement perdue mais suivit Drago. Celui-ci transplana une fois dehors.

Ils se retrouvèrent directement dans l'avion en question. Pas de doutes, c'était un avion sorcier. Personne ne commandait l'appareil, les sièges étaient des tapis magiques, et l'avion mesurait plus de la longueur d'un terrain de foot.

Drago mena Hermione sur l'un des tapis qu'ils partageraient. Rapidement, quelqu'un vint leur apporter un grand sac. Drago mit le sien, sous le regard incrédule d'Hermione.

-C'est le parachute, précisa-t-il.

Hermione regarda tour à tour son parachute et celui de Drago, puis se décida à le mettre.

-Excusez-moi, dit une hôtesse. C'est l'heure.

Drago hocha la tête et descendit du tapis. Ils suivirent l'hôtesse jusqu'à un petit sas.

-Prêts ? demanda-t-elle.

Drago hocha la tête et Hermione se retint de dire non. N'était-elle pas une Gryffondor ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Un grand courant d'air pénétra à l'intérieur du sas tandis que l'hôtesse s'en allait. Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione.

Aurait-elle dit ce matin, en se levant, qu'elle sauterait d'un parachute ? Non. Comment diable s'était-elle laissé entrainer jusqu'à devoir sauter d'un avion ?

-A trois, dit Drago.

« Non ! » pensa-t-elle, sans pour autant dire un seul mot.

-Un !

« Courage, courage… »

-Deux !

« Zen, calme-toi, ce n'est rien. Je peux le faire ! »

-Trois !

« Arght, non je ne peux pas ! »

Trop tard. Drago s'élança et entraina Hermione qui plongea dans le vide.

Elle dégringolait, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie : crier. Crier, et rire. Elle éclata de rire. Sa peau se fripait au contact de l'air, tandis que des millions de sensations s'installaient en elle. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Drago ressentait la même chose. C'était aussi fort que lors de son premier baiser. L'air fouettait son visage, son corps, ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait pas parler.

Elle lâcha la main de Drago et s'amusa à se déplacer. Elle volait ! C'était comme si elle volait ! Elle fit quelques pirouettes dans le ciel bleu et se rapprocha de Drago.

Celui-ci souriait en la voyant s'amuser comme une enfant. Il attrapa sa main et la rapprocha de lui. Lentement, combattant le vent et l'air, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alors, le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Les sensations de ce baiser étaient uniques.

Autour d'eux, rien n'était plus pareil. Qui aurait cru qu'ils en seraient là, franchement ? Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy s'embrasseraient, un parachute dans le dos ? Cette mission initiale avait finalement porté ses fruits : elle les avait rapprochés.

Et puis, il fut aveuglé.

• NON ! LÂCHE-MOI ! S'IL-TE-PLAIT ! RECULE-TOI ! •

Du rouge, du noir, des cris. Des yeux noisette effrayés, des bras, ses bras, qui entouraient la jeune fille. Elle criait. Puis… ses lèvres qui se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Les lèvres de la jeune fille qui se débattait se collèrent aux siennes avec férocité.

Drago la lâcha brusquement. Trop émerveillée pour le remarquer, Hermione continua à sourire. Soudain, il se sentit tirer en arrière. Le parachute se déploya et lentement, il se posa sur le sol.

Une sensation de soulagement s'empara de lui quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol.

Hermione se rendit alors compte du lieu où ils étaient.

-Oh mon dieu ! C'est magnifique !

Elle rejoignit Drago, encore perturbé de la vision.

-Merci ! J'ai toujours rêvé de voir le Grand Canyon !

Devant elle, le Grand Canyon dans toute sa splendeur. Des couleurs orangées, un sol orange et de grands canyons.

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et lui prit la main. Ils s'assirent, les jambes dans le vide.

-Je t'aime, dit soudain Drago. Quoiqu'il arrivera.

Hermione, confuse, tourna sa tête vers le blond qui la regardait intensément.

-Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

**Alors ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ! De nouveaux indices sont apparus, vous pensez quoi de cette histoire de vision ? Dans le prochain chapitre : le retour d'un personnage à peine effleuré par les pensées de Drago au début de l'histoire (chapitre 3 il me semble). A votre avis, qui reviendra ?**

**Kiss ! -Célia Even.**


	17. Astoria Greengrass

**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 17 ! I hope you enjoy it ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : **Astoria Greengrass

_Hermione, confuse, tourna sa tête vers le blond qui la regardait intensément._

_-Je t'aime aussi._

Ce matin-là, Hermione se réveilla encore secouée du saut en parachute de la veille. Le calendrier indiquait 2 décembre.

A coté d'elle, dans son lit, Drago Malefoy dormait encore. Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle n'était on ne peut plus consciente qu'à la fin du mois, elle voudrait le revivre, remonter le temps et revenir en décembre. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle profite de se présence pendant qu'il était encore là. Parce que bientôt, il ne serait plus là.

Elle se leva mais se sentit soudain tirer en arrière. Deux bras puissants l'entourèrent et elle fut plaqué sur le lit. Elle rit et se tourna vers Drago.

-Bonjour, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Salut. Bien dormi ?

-Parfaitement !

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et se leva.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oh là, rien du tout. Je suis trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord !

Elle sortit de la chambre et regarda l'heure. Il était plus de dix heures. Elle commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner tandis que Drago prenait une douche.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Intriguée, Hermione posa le plateau qu'elle avait en main et alla ouvrir.

Dans l'encadrement se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux traits froids. Hermione ne la reconnut pas tout de suite :

-Bonjour, qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Astoria Greengrass, dit la fille en tendant sa main.

Hermione la serra et se souvint de la jeune fille. Une Serpentard d'un an sa cadette.

-Je suis ici parce que j'ai quelques… révélations à vous faire, reprit Astoria.

-Je ne pense pas vous suivre. Quel genre de révélation ?

-Le genre qui pourrait vous intéresser.

Plus par politesse qu'autre chose, Hermione laissa Astoria entrer. Celle-ci s'assit sans gêne sur le canapé du salon et commença de sa voix froide :

-J'ai appris que vous… entreteniez une relation avec Drago Malefoy.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous a dit ça, mais c'est exact.

-Je sais aussi d'autres choses… Sur une certaine nuit du 19 juin.

Hermione pâlit et faillit tomber. Elle se rattrapa à une chaise.

-Que… Comment…

-Ronald Weasley m'a parlé.

-Ron ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Il se souciait d'Hermione Granger, quelle question !

-Non, ce n'est sûrement pas ça.

-Bien-sûr que non ! Il est juste jaloux.

-Mais… La dernière fois il m'a mis en garde à propos de…

Le regard d'Hermione se tourna vers la salle de bain, où le jet d'eau venait de s'arrêter de couler.

-Et bien il ne supporte pas qu'il est pris sa place, en quelque sorte. Mais ce n'est pas ça dont je veux vous parler…

-Quel genre de révélations est-ce ? répéta-t-elle.

-Le genre qui pourrait briser notre couple.

La voix froide de Drago fit taire Astoria qui s'apprêtait à répondre.

-Hermione, je te présente mon ex-petite amie, ajouta Drago.

Hermione jeta un regard méprisant à Astoria.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Drago à Astoria.

-Je voulais juste prévenir cette chère sang-de-bourbe que tu n'étais pas celui qu'elle croyait.

En moins d'une seconde, Drago plaquait Astoria, les mains autour de son cou.

-Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça.

-Allons, tu l'appelais comme ça il fut un temps.

-Ce temps est révolu.

-Je ne pense pas, non. Et ce n'est pas à toi que je voulais parler, mais à elle.

Elle désigna Hermione d'un signe de tête. Cette dernière s'approcha.

-Allez-y, dit-elle.

-Hum… sans Drago ce serait mieux.

-Je n'ai rien à lui caché.

-Même pas… une certaine nuit ?

Hermione pâlit encore plus et recula.

-Hermione ? s'inquiéta Drago.

-Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est juste embêtée que tu sois là alors que je veux parler de son secret.

-Secret ? Lequel ?

Il lâcha Astoria qui retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

-Celui que… tu apprendras à la fin du mois.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de pâlir.

-Je… je vais sortir alors.

-Ce serait mieux, en effet, ajouta Astoria.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je sache ? renchérit Drago.

-O…Oui.

Drago s'éloigna lentement et s'enferma dans la chambre d'Hermione.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire ? demanda Hermione.

-Ecoute-moi bien sale Sang-de-Bourbe, répondit Astoria en changeant complètement d'attitude, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu vas quitter Drago ou je lui révèle ton petit secret. Je te laisse deux jours pour le faire partir de chez toi.

-Quoi ? Non ! Il est hors de question que je quitte Drago !

-Alors il saura tout. Je te laisse deux jours.

Sur ces paroles, elle attrapa sa baguette et claqua violement, laissant derrière elle une Hermione totalement déboussolée…

Drago arriva dans la pièce, sachant qu'Astoria était partie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

Elle se laissa faire et ne répondit rien.

-Je veux partir, dit-elle finalement.

-Quoi ?

-Partir. Tout quitter et voyager, juste ce mois-ci. Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais faire de décembre un mois merveilleux ?

-Mais… Où veux-tu aller exactement ?

-N'importe où. La France, les Etats-Unis, n'importe où mais pas en Angleterre.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Astoria ?

-Oui.

Elle ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour lui mentir.

-Explique-moi.

-Non, s'il-te-plait. Est-ce que tu veux bien partir et parcourir le monde ? Juste tous les deux ? Faire des choses folles chaque jour et voir une ville différente chaque matin ?

Drago réfléchissait rapidement. Il se demandait comment Astoria avait-elle pu mettre une idée pareille dans la tête d'Hermione. Mais peut-être que c'était l'idée d'Hermione, après tout. Et puis cette perspective n'avait pas l'air repoussante, bien au contraire.

Néanmoins, il connaissait Astoria. Elle était manipulatrice. Elle avait dû proposer quelque chose à Hermione. Peut-être lui faire du chantage ? Ou des menaces. Astoria était tellement amoureuse de lui. Il se demandait bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Elle avait un cœur si froid, si tant est qu'elle en est un.

Il embrassa Hermione et répondit :

-D'accord, c'est parti. Partons parcourir le monde.

* * *

Voilàààà :D Vos impressions ? :D


	18. Partons Toi, moi et Mathis, partons

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 18 :) La fiction est disponible sur Facebook également, si vous voulez, et je la publie toujours sur Facebook avant ;D Bonne lecture, et merci à ceux qui follow ou favorite l'histoire !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Partons. Toi, moi et Mathis, partons.**

_-D'accord, c'est parti. Partons parcourir le monde._

Hermione attrapa quelques t-shirts, deux ou trois vestes, quelques pantalons et des sous-vêtements. Elle les fourra dans un grand sac auquel Drago rajouta ses affaires. Elle y ajouta quelques livres qu'elle prit au hasard. Elle enfila un manteau, enfonça un bonnet sur sa tête et enroula une écharpe autour de son coup.

Drago se couvrit lui aussi, et une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir partir ? demanda une dernière fois Drago.

-Oui, certaine.

Elle n'ajouta pas la raison exacte. Drago savait qu'Astoria y était pour quelque chose mais ne savait rien d'autre.

-Alors allons-y.

Alors qu'ils passaient la porte, le téléphone moldu d'Hermione sonna. Elle fronça les sourcils, tendit le sac à Drago et alla décrocher.

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle. Tu rentres bientôt ? Ah bon… Oui, bien-sûr. C'est mon fils, après tout. Endroit habituel, heure habituelle ? Ҫa marche, à tout à l'heure.

Drago était complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose et demanda :

-Qui c'était ?

-Gaël.

-Le vampire ?

-Oui.

-Et ?

-Rien.

-Hermione.

-Il veut que je passe chercher Mathis. Il est au dessus du nord de l'Angleterre, il sera bientôt là.

-Au-dessus ?

-Oui, les vampires volent, Drago.

-Avec Mathis ?

-Il est habitué, Tom s'amusait à le faire voler quand il était petit.

A la mention de Tom, Drago fronça les sourcils. Ainsi, Tom était présent depuis que Mathis était petit ?

-Ne fais pas cette tête, Drago. Tom et moi sortions ensemble avant qu'il ne parte en mission. Mais nous ne nous aimions pas vraiment, tu l'as entendu toi-même lors de l'interrogatoire à l'université.

-Armf…

-Allez, allons-y. Il nous attend dans cinq minutes.

Drago prit la main d'Hermione et celle-ci transplana dans un parc dans la banlieue de Londres.

-Nous avions l'habitude de venir ici, moi Tom et Gaël, avant que je n'ai Mathis.

-Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

-C'est… compliqué.

-Mais encore ?

-Je veux bien te raconter, mais tu ne comprendras pas tout. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire.

-Vas-y quand même…

-C'était avant la naissance de Mathis, en juin 1998. La guerre était déjà finie mais les Mangemorts résistaient encore. J'étais seule à marcher dans le froid, le regard vide. Tom était là pour combattre les derniers Mangemorts de la zone. Il m'a trouvée dans un état épouvantable et m'a ramené chez lui. Lui et Gaël m'ont aidé à reprendre des forces et chaque jour qui passait, je me sentais mieux. Et puis j'ai finie par m'installer chez eux. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis quelques années et ils ont acceptés que je m'y installe. J'avais besoin d'un endroit où vivre sans raconter à mes parents ce qui m'était arrivé. Je ne le leur ai dit que bien plus tard. Tom et Gaël m'ont aidé avec Mathis, et un jour je leur ai raconté toute ma vie. Jamais ils ne m'ont jugé. Ils m'ont aidé à trouver du travail, m'ont entraîné en tant qu'auror. J'ai finie par sortir avec Tom. Puis j'ai déménagé pour offrir à Mathis une vraie chambre et un vrai appartement rien qu'à nous. Tom nous a rejoints quelques mois plus tard. Lui et Mathis s'entendaient vraiment bien, c'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas rompu avant. C'est aussi pour ça que Gaël a prit Mathis la dernière fois : pour l'amener à Tom.

Drago écouta Hermione parler. Mais alors qu'elle finissait son discours, un violent mal de tête le saisit. Il savait ce qui allait arriver avant même de le vivre.

• NON ! LÂCHE-MOI ! S'IL-TE-PLAIT ! RECULE-TOI ! AHHH !•

Les mêmes couleurs sanglantes, le même rapprochement d'Hermione et lui. Il s'avançait encore et encore. Un Patronus en forme de loup passa, une lueur d'espoir passa dans les yeux d'Hermione mais le loup ne l'aida pas. Alors son regard s'éteignit.

Il vacilla et Hermione le remarqua :

-Drago ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien, j'ai… mal à la tête.

Hermione s'inquiéta soudain :

-Tu as encore des images ?

Que répondre ? Drago hésitait. Il voulait le lui dire mais il savait qu'elle n'en serait qu'affligée, comme la dernière fois. Elle allait s'inquiéter et s'éloigner. Cela, plus Mathis, Gaël, Astoria, son idée de partir et le secret qu'elle gardait, elle ne tiendrait pas le coup.

-Non, je n'en ai plus. Ce n'était sûrement qu'un mauvais rêve.

Mais Drago ne croyait pas ce qu'il disait. Qu'étaient ces images ? Etait-ce en rapport avec le fameux secret d'Hermione ? Lui avait-il réellement fait du mal ? Après tout, la dernière fois, elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait juste hoché la tête, non ?

Soudain, derrière eux, quelque chose se posa. Drago fit volte-face.

-Salut Hermione, dit Gaël.

Il ne prit pas la peine de saluer Drago. Mathis dormait dans ses bras.

Hermione vint les serrer dans ses bras et prit Mathis.

-Comment va-t-il

-Il s'est dormi quand on a survolé Bristol.

-Pas lui, Tom.

-Oh. Il va bien. Il voudrait rentrer et en même temps continuer sa mission.

-Pourquoi veut-il tant atteindre son but ?

-C'est pour toi qu'il fait ça, tu sais.

-Oui, mais…

-Il ne lui en reste que trois. Trois, ce n'est pas beaucoup. Il les tue, et il rentre. C'est ce qu'il s'est promis.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il les tue !

-On a déjà eu cette conversation, Hermione.

-Mais…

-De toute façon, tu sais très bien qu'il ne les tuera pas tous. Ou c'est toi qui le tueras, si j'en juge par la façon dont ton cœur bat quand il est là…

-…

Gaël se tourna vers Drago.

-Fais attention. Tom est têtu, quand il veut.

Sur ces paroles, le vampire s'envola.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione mais devant le regard de celle-ci, il n'eut pas le courage de poser sa question.

-Où veux-tu aller ? demanda-t-il à la place.

-Je ne sais pas. Que dirais-tu de commencer par Galway ?

-Galway ? En Irlande ?

-Oui, ça te va ?

-Parfait, allons-y.

Ils transplanèrent ensemble dans un quartier de Galway. Les maisons étaient alignées et identiques. Drago dénicha rapidement le ministère de la magie de Galway et demanda un hôtel sorcier.

Ils s'installèrent dans une chambre et s'endormirent rapidement.

La nuit fut longue pour Hermione. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit Astoria. Celle-ci était-elle capable de les retrouver ?

A quelques rues de là, une lumière rouge serpentait dans les rues. Elle remonta une allée et s'arrêta devant un bâtiment en forme d'église ancienne. Un peu plus loin, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs tentait de suivre la petite lumière.

Hermione ne croyait pas si bien dire…

* * *

**Voilà pour le 18 !** **Qui veut aller à Galway avec Drago ou Hermione ? :)****  
**


	19. Disparition

**Bonjour :D Voici le chapitre 19 ! Beaucoup d'indices dans ce chapitre, et un nouvel évènement assez... compliqué. Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : **Disparition

_Hermione ne croyait pas si bien dire…_

Une fiole en verre. Le secret de la réussite de son plan. La jeune fille entra dans un grand bâtiment dont les murs étaient couverts de dessins d'enfants. Elle s'approcha du comptoir où une jeune blonde lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

-J'ai un problème avec ma voiture, récita-t-elle.

Elle ne savait absolument pas comment marchait une voiture et elle n'en avait pas.

-Pouvez-vous m'aider ? demanda-t-elle.

-Bien-sûr.

Une autre femme appela :

-Emilie ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Je reviens, je vais aider une jeune femme.

Elles sortirent et se dirigèrent derrière le bâtiment…

Hermione se réveilla lentement. Il était plus de midi. Drago n'était pas à coté d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva. Mathis était toujours dans son lit. Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

-Maman, pourquoi on n'est pas à la maison ? demanda-t-il.

Elle soupira. A peine 4 ans et demi et déjà si perspicace.

-On va voyager pendant quelques temps. Tu n'aimes pas voir pleins de nouvelles villes ?

-Oui, mais y'aura Tom ?

-Non, Tom n'est pas là. Tu le sais, il travaille.

-Mais il m'a dit qu'il avait bientôt fini !

-Je sais. Mais tu sais, le travail qu'il fait, il arrêtera un jour mais il ne le terminera jamais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu comprendras plus tard.

-Ce soir ?

-Non, pas ce soir.

-Demain ?

-Non plus. Un jour tu sauras.

-Mais…

-Pas de « mais », Mathis.

Il fit une moue boudeuse mais ne posa plus de questions sur le sujet.

-Et le méchant monsieur ?

-Quel méchant monsieur ?

-Ben le méchant monsieur de la dernière fois !

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de Drago. Evidemment.

-Mathis, il n'est pas méchant, tu sais.

-Mais la dernière fois tu as dit que…

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Il n'est pas méchant, il est très gentil et maman l'aime beaucoup.

-Mais…

-Mathis !

-D'accord… Et le monsieur il…

-Il s'appelle Drago.

-Et il aime bien maman aussi ?

Hermione sourit et embrassa son fils sur le front. Elle le déposa sur le sol et ne répondit rien. Mathis alla s'asseoir sur le lit tandis que sa mère allait lui chercher son petit déjeuner dans la pièce à coté.

Mathis jouait avec son petit nounours quand quelqu'un s'assit à coté de lui. Il leva les yeux sur un grand blond aux yeux bleus.

-Mais bien sûr que j'aime ta maman aussi.

-Alors tu vas plus être un méchant ?

-Non, plus jamais.

-Tu t'appelles Dragon ? Comme les dragons ?

Drago sourit et prit Mathis sur ses genoux.

-Presque. Je m'appelle Drago.

-Ah.

Mathis sembla chercher dans sa mémoire puis ajouta :

-J'ai déjà entendu ce mot.

-Ah bon ? répondit Drago, étonné qu'Hermione ai parlé de lui à son fils.

-Oui, c'est Tom qu'il en parlait des fois. Mais maman elle aime pas.

-Comment ça ?

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules et changea de sujet aussi soudainement que peut le faire un enfant de 4 ans.

-Ils sont brillants tes cheveux.

Drago porta sa main à ses cheveux et sourit.

-Et oui. J'ai de magnifiques cheveux, tu sais.

-T'as vu que moi aussi ils brillent !

Drago regarda alors les cheveux de Mathis. Ils étaient blonds platine et brillaient aussi. Une nouvelle fois, Drago fronça les sourcils devant la ressemblance mais ne dit rien. Les coïncidences, ça existe.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Et oui ! Toi aussi ils brillent. Bon je vais aller voir si ta maman s'en sort avec le petit-déjeuner.

-D'accord. Mais moi ils brillent plus que toi mes cheveux ! dit-il en bombant le torse.

Drago sourit en se levant et déposa Mathis sur le lit.

-Toi, je t'aime déjà.

Mathis eut un grand sourire tandis que Drago sortait.

Il trouva Hermione dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha par derrière et l'enlaça. Surprise, elle sursauta puis se retourna.

-Tu m'as fait peur.

-Je suis si moche que ça au réveil ?

Hermione rigola et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Pfff…

Elle s'extirpa de ses bras et continua de préparer son plateau. Alors qu'elle sortait de la mini-cuisine de leur chambre d'hôtel, Drago la retint.

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

-Ah, ça… Ce n'est pas indispensa…

-C'est plus qu'indispensable. Je passe avant tout !

-Egocentriquement égocentrique.

-Mais…

-Tel père tel fils…

Automatiquement, Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dit ça, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait pas fait ҪA ?

-Quoi ? s'étonna Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien, rien ! Oublie.

Aussitôt, elle s'éclipsa dans la chambre, laissant un Drago plus que déconcerté.

Une heure plus tard, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour de la ville en laissant Mathis dans une garderie moldue.

Une jeune femme vint leur faire remplir une feuille et prit ensuite Mathis par la main. Hermione et Drago s'éloignèrent alors que la jeune femme disait.

-Allez viens, je m'appelle Emilie et je vais te faire visiter. Tu vas voir, tu vas te faire plein d'amis…

Ils sortirent et la journée passa rapidement. Ils visitèrent la ville et allèrent aussi admirer les paysages du Connemara. Hermione pensa que cette journée était parfaite.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la garderie.

Elle entra alors que Drago l'attendait dehors.

-Bonjour, je viens chercher mon fils Mathis.

L'hôtesse d'accueil consulta un cahier et répondit :

-Je suis désolée, nous n'avons aucun Mathis d'enregistrer.

-Pardon ?

-Nous n'avons pas de Mathis.

-Mais…

-Êtes-vous sûre que vous l'avez déposé ici ?

-Oui ! Certaine ! A une jeune femme nommée Emilie !

-Emilie est partie ce matin, elle avait une migraine. Elle n'a enregistré personne.

-Mais…

Drago, trouvant le temps long, rejoignit Hermione, qui était presque en pleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Drago, ils n'ont aucun Mathis.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Je…

Drago se tourna vers la jeune femme et lança d'une voix froide :

-Ecoutez-moi bien. Vous allez retrouver Mathis, et très rapidement. Ou je risque de m'énerver.

La jeune femme recula d'un pas et hocha la tête. Elle appela son supérieur et tenta d'appeler Emilie.

Mais Emile ne répondit pas. Evidemment. Quelle personne pétrifiée réponds au téléphone ?

* * *

**Voilà :D Prochain chapitre bientôt, sûrement avant samedi prochain car c'est les VACANCES ! **

**Dites, est-ce qu'il y a des lecteurs ? Il n'y a pas de reviews et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ai des lecteurs en fait... ?**


	20. 4 décembre, vengeance en marche

**Bonjour ! Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'ai changé d'ordinateur et le transfert a été... compliqué. Bref, voici la suite ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :** 4 décembre, vengeance en marche.

Mais Emile ne répondit pas. Evidement. Quelle personne pétrifiée réponds au téléphone ?

Hermione était au bord des larmes. Drago s'énervait de miutes en minutes.

-Retrouvez cet enfant ! cria-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Le directeur du bâtiment essayait vainement de le calmer.

-Monsieur, je vous répète que ce n'est pas de notre responsabilité ! Nous n'avons vu ce matin aucun Mathis, et...

-JE ME FOU DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ VU OU NON ! Ce matin. Nous avons. Déposer. Mathis.

-Monsieur...

Soudain, l'hôtesse d'acceuil déboula dans la pièce.

-J'ai trouvé Emilie ! Venez vite !

Drago fonça à sa suite tandis qu'Hermione essayait de rassembler ses pensées. Tout avait mal tourné...  
Elle rejoignit Drago et trouva derrière le bâtiment la jeune Emilie, assomée et évanouie.

-Elle est pétrifiée, chuchota Drago.

Hermione réfléchit puis leva sa baguette.

-Oubliettes, dit-elle trois fois d'affilée pour le directeur puis pour les deux jeunes femmes.

• Oubliettes...•

Drago secoua la tête. Voilà que ses flashs se mélangeaient au présent ! Grrr...

-Drago ?

Il hocha la tête pour dire que tout allait bien et une lueur d'inquiéude passa dans le regard d'Hermione. comment avait-elle pu exécuter ce sort devant lui ? Le matin elle disait "tel père tel fils" et maintenant ça ?

-Vient, on s'en va, dit-elle. Ils vont se réveiller sans souvenirs...

•Tu n'auras plus aucun souvenir de cette nuit-là, Drago. Ce sera beaucoup mieux pour toi.•

Il secoua la tête pour faire dispaaître es images de sa tête.

Drago hocha la tête et ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel en transplanant.

-Tu penses la même chose ? demanda soudain Drago.

-Oui... Astoria...

-Si je la trouve, je la tue.

-Drago...

-Je vais lui envoyer un Patronus pour qu'elle nous retrouve ici. On va récupérer ton fils.

Hermione lui sourit tristement tandis que son loup argenté partait en courant.

Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble...

Tout avait commencé dans le bureau de son supérieur, le jour où la mission était devenue officielle. Puis il y avait eu la journée au campus, l'article qu'elle avait donné au journal pour renforcer sa couverture de Mangemort, l'arrivée de Drago chez elle à six heures du matin, le plan à l'université, Drago chez elle avec Mathis dans ses bras, les questions sur Mathis, l'interrogatoire des Mangemorts, l'emménagement de Drago...

Puis elle l'avait vu dans le noir et avait prit peur. Avait suivi l'entaillement d'une veine, un rêve étrange, la visite de Gaël, la déclaration de Drago et la visite d'Harry.

Ils étaient ensuite tous les deux allés en Australie pour son anniversaire, puis ils s'étaient disputés à l'hôtel, Hermione voulant s'éloigner de Drago.

Le mois d'octobre était passé puis Drago état revenu. Avait suivi la fameuse discussion. "Dis-le moi." Puis décembre était arrivé, et avec lui l'histoire de Staïla.

Un saut en parachute plus tard, ils se disaient je t'aime. Le lendemain, tout basculait. Astoria Greengrass leur rendait visite. Et les voilà partis pour parcourir le monde.

Un arrêt dans un parc de Londres et les voilà partis tous les trois. Hermione, Drago et Mathis.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, 3 décembre 2003, Mathis avait disparu, sûrement enlevé par Astoria.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Hermione.

-Maintenant, on attend.

-Maintenant, on attend, répéta Hermione en souriant soudain.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?

-Un souvenir heureux.

-Lequel ?

-Un souvenir de troisième année. Quand Harry et moi avions remonté le temps...

Devant les yeux écarquillés de Drago, elle ajouta :

-Laisse tomber...

Elle s'endormit dans les bras de Drago tard dans la nuit. Son fils était elle ne savait où, et proablement en danger...

Astoria jubillait. Elle avait le moyen de récupérer Drago. Enfin. Elle se trouvait dan un hôtel à proximité de Galway, prête à agir. A coté d'elle, l'enfant d'Hermione, Mathis, endormi par un sortilège de sommeil.

Soudain, un patronus apparut dans sa chambre. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha.

-Astoria, dit le loup argenté. Rendez-vous demain à seize heures. Vient avec Mathis et je viendrais seul.

Astoria savat que c'était Drago qui lui parlait. Il voulait lui parler seul. Peut-être pourrait-elle repartir avec lui ?

La journée du lendemain jusqu'à seize heures allait passer lentement...

Le 4 décembre arriva après une courte nuit de soeil por chacun d'entre eux. Hermione était trop inquiète pour Mathis. Dragoétait inquiet pour Hermione. Et Astoria jubillait trop pour pouvoir dormir.  
Hermione était dans son lit, anxieuse.

Hermione se leva finalement vers neuf heures. Elle sortit de la chambre de l'hôtel et décida d'aller faire un tour pour décompresser un peu. Elle fit un rapide tour du quartier puis s'assit dans un parc.

Drago, lui, se réveilla finalement vers onze heures, n'aillant pas dormi avant. Il se leva et se rendit compte qu'Hermione n'était pas là.

-Hermione ?

Aucune réponse.

-Hermione ?

Il vérifia dans toute la chambre d'hôtel mais elle n'état pas là. Il s'habilla en vitesse et se précipita dehors.

Alors qu'il passait devant le parc, il la vit. Elle était là, attendant quelque chose. Il se dirigea vers elle, et en s'approchant, il distingua une deuxième silouhette. Un homme. Drago s'arrêta un instant, et c'est alors que son coeur retomba lourdement dans sa poitrine. Il vit Hermione. L'homme. Les deux. Dans les bras.

* * *

**La suite bientôt :D Bon je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews... Est-ce que c'est normal ou c'est juste que a fiction ne plait pas ? ...**


	21. Disputes

**Bonjouur :D Voilà le chapitre 21, avec quelques... révélations :D**

**Le chapitre 22 sera sûrement celui de la vérité, je prendrais donc mon temps pour l'écrire... **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : **Disputes.

_Il vit Hermione. L'homme. Les deux. Dans les bras._

Drago fronça les sourcils et se sentit soudain… trahi. Qui était cet homme ? Que faisait Hermione dans ses bras ?

Il se mit à marcher vers eux sans même essayer d'être discret. Soudain, Hermione le vit et s'écarta de l'homme.

-Hermione, commença Drago, qu'est-ce…

-Drago, tu devrais…

-Drago ? demanda l'homme.

Il était grand et avait une peau assez pâle. Ses yeux étaient pratiquement noirs avec quelques nuances de rouges autour. Ses cheveux étaient noirs ébènes et semblaient bouger seuls.

-DRAGO ? répéta-t-il plus fort.

Drago se tourna vers lui, prêt à lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, quand l'homme entrouvrit la bouche. Hermione poussa un cri aigue et se mit devant Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrête !

-Ce mec t'a…

-STOP ! cria-t-elle.

-Hermione, il…

-Je sais qui il est ! Je sais ce qu'il a fait !

Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione s'était-elle mise devant lui, pourquoi avait-elle crié.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réagis pas ?

-Je réagis !

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est toujours là ?

-Je l'aime ! Tu ne comprends pas Tom, je l'aime !

Alors cet homme, c'était Tom. Le fameux Tom.

Celui-ci sembla s'étrangler et s'approcha d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle sur sa joue.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu le ferais. Que la prochaine fois que tu le verrais tu lui dirais tout.

Hermione secoua la tête plusieurs fois. Drago semblait pétrifié. Il voulait aller voir Hermione, écarter ce malade d'elle mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il pouvait juste parler.

-Eloigne-toi d'elle espèce de malade !

Tom ferma les yeux un instant et se tourna lentement vers Drago.

-Si Hermione n'était pas là, tu serais déjà mort, Malefoy.

-Eloigne-toi d'elle !

Tom recula d'un pas et leva une main. Drago se sentit soudain libre et il se plaça devant Hermione.

-Drago, Tom ne me fera pas de mal…

-J'en suis pas si sûr.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Malefoy ? dit Tom. Hermione est comme une sœur depuis presque cinq ans pour moi. Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Pas comme certain, ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur les mots.

-Alors dégage ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire en Irlande ?

-J'y suis depuis plusieurs mois, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Drago… commença Hermione.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu y fais, hein ?

-Je doute que tu veuilles vraiment savoir.

-Que. Fais. Tu. En. Irlande ?

-Je…

-TOM !

Hermione réussit à passer devant Drago et à se mettre entre eux.

-Hermione… dirent-ils en même temps.

-Arrêtez ! dit-elle. Tom… Je vais lui dire. Tu le sais, je…

-De quoi ? Me dire quoi…

-Que tu…

-TOM !

Il sera les poings.

-Tom, tu devras partir. Je ne veux pas… que ça dérape.

Tom s'approcha d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu dois lui dire.

-Je sais.

-Alors dis-lui ! Ou je m'en charge. Si tu n'étais pas là, si ce n'était pas toi qui me le demandait, ce type serait déjà mort.

Hermione secoua la tête et Tom recula.

-Je ne pars pas, et tu le sais.

-Je le sais.

Il lui sourit, lança un regard noir à Drago et regarda vers le haut. La seconde d'après, il n'était plus là.

Il y eut un grand silence. Autour d'eux, le parc semblait triste. La neige recouvrait le sol et les arbres étaient dénudés. Tout semblait calme, aucun bruit ne venait entailler ce silence.

Drago se tourna finalement vers Hermione.

-De quoi parlait-il ?

-Rien.

-Hermione.

-De rien !

-Hermione !

-Il ne parlait de rien !

Drago ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

-Je dois y aller, dit-il en se retournant.

-Où ça ?

Il la regarda et dit :

-Quelque part.

Elle savait qu'il faisait exprès.

-Très bien. Je rentre à l'hôtel, je vais réfléchir à propos de Mathis, dit-elle.

-Je m'en occupe.

-Tu viens de dire que tu allais quelque part.

-C'était pour te provoquer !

-Et bien peut-être que non ?

-Tu ne comprends jamais rien !

-Alors va retrouver celle qui comprend tout !

Elle parlait d'Astoria, bien évidemment. Hermione laissa échapper une larme et Drago s'approcha.

-Laisse-moi !

Elle s'essuya rageusement la joue et recula.

-Va-t'en, dit-elle.

Drago continua de s'avancer mais elle recula encore.

-Bien-sûr que je vais aller retrouver Astoria !

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et se figea.

-Parce qu'elle a ton fils, Hermione ! Elle a enlevé ton fils, alors je vais aller lui parler !

-Et c'est seulement pour ça ?!

Drago n'en revenait pas. Hermione était réellement en colère.

-Bien-sûr que oui !

-Laisse-moi, je ne comprends jamais rien de toutes façons !

-Tu crois que je me suis senti bien quand je t'ai vu dans les bras d'un autre homme ?

-C'était Tom !

-Et je n'étais pas censé le savoir puisque tu ne m'avais rien dit ! Tu es partie sans rien me dire, j'ai eu peur ce matin !

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas peur moi ? TU CROIS VRAIMENT ÇA ? Tous les jours j'ai peur ! A chaque secondes j'ai peur mais je dis rien, je ne laisse rien paraitre parce que je suis une Gryffondor ! Tous les jours j'ai peur de recevoir une nouvelle mauvaise visite et de subir ce que j'ai déjà subi ! Toutes les nuits depuis que tu es revenu, les cauchemars me hantent et je me réveille en sursaut ! Et toi, tu as peur parce que tu ne me vois pas ce matin, et tu viens me dire que tu as peur ?

Elle avait crié et maintenant, elle parlait très bas.

-Tu crois être le seul à avoir peur et à avoir souffert, mais tu te trompes. Pendant des années, j'ai vécu avec Gaël et Tom, j'ai dépendu d'eux, je n'étais plus rien !

-Hermione, de quoi tu parles…

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est le genre de truc qu'un homme ne peut pas comprendre.

Les larmes coulaient sur sa joue. Elle se retourna et commença à partir. Drago aurait voulu la rattraper mais il était trop occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

N'importe qui aurait pu comprendre. Drago aurait pu comprendre. Il aurait pu réaliser et rattraper Hermione, mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Bonne rentrée à tous demain (malheureusement) !**

**J'ai eu 2 reviews pour le chapitre précédent, merci aux 2 personnes :D (Même si vous êtes sûrement plus nombreux à lire, quoique...)**


	22. La vérité

**Hello :D Voici le chapitre de la vérité ! Bonne lecture à tous, je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre mais je pense que c'était nécessaire. J'espère que vous laisserez un petit message à la fin pour me donner vos avis, c'est vraiment un chapitre où j'ai beaucoup donner. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 22** : La vérité.

_N'importe qui aurait pu comprendre. Drago aurait pu comprendre. Il aurait pu réaliser et rattraper Hermione, mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas._

_Parce qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre._

Il était presque 16 heures. Drago marchait depuis le matin, seul, dans les rues de la ville. Il réfléchissait tellement qu'il se surprit à dire n'importe quoi :

« A mon avis, Hermione est stressée par les ASPICs. Du coup, elle dit n'importe quoi, elle se dispute avec le vampire et il lui donne raison parce que c'est sa sœur. Attends... Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Mais… Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi, ou quoi ? Hermione n'a pas de sœur, et puis les ASPICs, franchement ? Non, ce n'est pas ça, il me faut autre chose… »

Il secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il était idiot quand il ne comprenait pas ! Ça, c'était le genre de chose qu'Hermione ne fait jamais : être idiote quand elle ne comprend pas. Elle persiste, elle continue, elle avance jusqu'à comprendre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire pareil ? Juste comprendre…

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était 16 heures. Il réfléchit alors au lieu auquel il avait rendez-vous avec Astoria. Il se rendit alors compte d'une chose : il était un véritable idiot. Qui à part lui donnerait un rendez-vous sans en indiquait le lieu ?

Il s'énerva quelque secondes contre lui-même et décida d'envoyer un deuxième Patronus à Astoria, avec le lieu de rendez-vous, cette fois-ci.

Il transplana jusqu'à une grande place où les cars scolaires déposaient les enfants moldus en voyage. Il attendit deux minutes avant qu'un « pop » retentisse. Il s'approcha et vit Astoria.

Toujours aussi grande, toujours aussi froide. Les mêmes cheveux noirs et le même air hautain sur son visage.

Il alla droit au but :

-Ramène-moi Mathis.

Astoria sourit et s'approcha de lui.

-Bonjour, oui je vais bien, et toi ?

-Je ne suis pas venu pour discuter. Rends-nous Mathis.

-Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à cet enfant ?

-Parce que c'est le fils d'Hermione et que j'aime Hermione.

-Sais-tu au moins qui est le père ?

-Je n'en ai rien à faire.

-Je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais toi, Drago.

Il la regarda avec des yeux gris et répéta :

-Rends-moi Mathis.

Un grand sourire orna les lèvres d'Astoria.

-Et qu'aurais-je en échange ?

Drago l'attrapa par le cou et la plaqua au sol, une main autour de sa gorge et l'autre sur sa baguette.

-La vie sauve.

-Allez, tues-moi. Et tu ne sauras jamais où est l'enfant.

Drago la lâcha progressivement et elle se releva.

-Aujourd'hui, Drago, c'est moi qui ai toutes les cartes en main. Il ne manque plus que la dernière joueuse.

-Laisse Hermione en dehors de ça !

-Je croyais qu'on parlait de son fils ?

Drago bouillonnait. Comment avait-il pu laisser Astoria s'approcher de lui et d'Hermione ? Il ne savait même pas si Mathis était toujours en vie.

-Donne-moi une preuve que Mathis est en vie.

-Et qu'aurais-je en échange ?

Drago ne voulait pas le lui dire. Il ne pouvait entrer dans son jeu. Mais il y était bien obligé.

-La seule monnaie d'échange négociable, tu la connais, ajouta Astoria.

Evidemment qu'il la connaissait. Et il ne voulait pas la lui donner.

-Je ne paye pas cher de la vie du garçon si je n'ai pas ce que je demande.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? La tuer ?

-Oh, non, pas du tout. Je veux juste qu'elle soit ici, face à toi et moi.

-Cela ne te servirait à rien !

-Oh si, crois-moi.

Astoria recula petit à petit comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle regarda une ligne au sol et jeta un regard appuyé à Drago.

Dans cinq pas tout au plus elle atteindrait la ligne. Drago comprit tout de suite.

Elle fit un pas en arrière. Plus que quatre.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Il était hors de question pour Drago d'amener Hermione près de cette folle.

Un nouveau pas en arrière.

Trois pas et il serait trop tard.

-Toujours pas ? ajouta Astoria.

Drago regardait alternativement la ligne et Astoria. Celle-ci recula encore.

-Allez, Drago. Si tu ne fais rien, elle t'en voudra. Et si tu agis, il y a une chance qu'elle oublie. Après tout, ce mot est connu entre vous, non ? Oublier. Oublier.

Drago ne comprenait plus. Elle avait raison, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais qui savait ce qu'Astoria voulait faire à Hermione ? Mais un autre mot résonnait dans sa tête. Oublier. Oublier. Oublier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Astoria regarda au sol. La ligne jaune se rapprochait de ses pieds dangereusement. Plus qu'un pas. Elle se déplaça lentement en disant :

-Toujours non ?

Alors que son pied se posait sur la ligne, Drago disparut dans un « pop » et elle sut qu'elle avait gagné.

Hermione attendait. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, depuis le matin, elle se demandait si Drago avait compris sa dernière phrase. Elle était assise sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel, attendant. Quoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle attendait. Peut-être que son fils revienne. Que quelqu'un lui annonce que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague, qu'elle rêvait.

Il était 16 heures quand elle se leva enfin. Elle décida d'aller voir dans son sac et de prendre un bon livre. Elle se souvint qu'en partant, elle avait mis quelques livres au hasard dans son sac. Elle en choisit un sans en connaître le titre et se réinstalla sur le lit.

Il était assez fin pour un livre. C'est en l'ouvrant qu'Hermione sursauta. Ce n'était pas possible, non. Comment n'avait-elle pas vu qu'elle avait amené ce livre ?

Hermione hésita en rouvrant le livre qu'elle venait de fermer. Ce n'était qu'un livre, oui, mais il était tellement réaliste. Tellement… vrai.

Elle eut le courage de tourner la page et de lire le petit livre.

« STAÏLA, LA FILLE AU SECRET.

Il était une fois, dans une contrée lointaine, une jeune fille du nom de Staïla. Elle possédait une intelligence très élevée et passait son temps à lire. Mais derrière ses sourires heureux se cachait un grand malheur. Personne ne connaissait son secret, pas même celui qu'elle aimait. Celui-ci ne cessait de lui demander, curieux et vexé qu'elle ne lui dise rien :

-Staïla, que t'arrive-t-il ? Dès que je parle de ce fameux secret, tu te fermes et tu ne dis plus rien !

Chaque fois, elle ne répondait pas. Au bout d'un an, le jeune homme en eut assez :

-Staïla, maintenant tu dois tout me dire. Ou je vais devoir m'en aller.

Comme elle ne répondit rien, il prit ses affaires et se leva.

-Je serais devant le château à minuit, lui dit-il. Viens avec la vérité ou ne viens pas.

Il sortit, sous le regard affolé de la jeune fille.

Le soir venu, elle resta dans sa chambre. Elle ne rejoignit pas son amant qui s'en alla.

Le jeune homme ne revint jamais, et Staïla s'en voulut jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, lorsqu'elle se jeta d'une falaise. Jamais elle n'aima quelqu'un d'autre autant que lui, et son malheur ne s'en fit que plus profond.

Elle regretta jusqu'à sa mort, des années plus tard, de n'avoir rien dit à celui qu'elle aimait. Elle s'en voulut jusqu'à la fin, si bien qu'un jour, elle écrivit sur un bout de parchemin les mots suivants : -Un jour, quelqu'un s'est approché de moi. Il m'a emprisonné, et a voulu plus. Il a abusé de moi, de mon corps. Plus jamais je n'ai fait confiance à un homme, jusqu'à ce que toi, celui que j'aime, entre dans ma vie. Je m'en veux tellement de ne t'avoir rien dit. J'espère qu'un jour tu tomberas sur cette lettre. Staïla.-

Jamais le jeune homme ne trouva la lettre. Jamais il ne sut que pour lui elle avait donné sa vie. Jamais ils ne vécurent ensemble, et tout cela à cause d'un secret. »

Hermione ferma le livre et se leva. L'histoire eut encore plus d'impact sur elle qu'auparavant. Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise.

Elle attrapa un sac et y fourra le livre sans savoir à quoi cela pourrait servir. Elle prit également sa baguette et ouvrit la porte de l'hôtel.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir que Drago entrait et la tirait par le bras.

-Je suis désolé Hermione. C'est pour Mathis.

-Quoi ?

-Je dois t'amener à Astoria.

Hermione ne dit plus rien et transplana avec Drago. Ils arrivèrent sur la grande place moldue où Astoria les attendait.

-Mais que vois-je ? Monsieur Malefoy a enfin accepté de m'amener cette fille qui ne mériterait même pas le nom de « sorcière » ?

-Arrête ça tout de suite, menaça Drago. Je veux la preuve.

Astoria sourit et disparut quelques instants, avant de réapparaître avec Mathis. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas parler et Astoria le menaçait d'un couteau sous la gorge.

-Nous y voilà, Granger. Je t'avais demandé une seule petite chose, une toute petite chose. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué de rompre, non ?

Drago sortit sa baguette et menaça Astoria.

-Rend-nous Mathis.

-Oh oui, le mot « nous » est très approprié dans cette situation.

-Tais-toi ! dit Hermione.

-Oh, Granger, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas compris ? Tu ne sais donc pas ce que je veux depuis le début ?

-Si…

-Cela en échange de ton fils.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir entre Drago et Mathis. Tu sais très bien que je choisirais Mathis parce que c'est mon fils, mais je ne veux pas perdre Drago.

Celui-ci était perdu. Qui avait parlé de choix ? Ils parlaient d'un échange un instant auparavant… Il voulut parler mais Astoria le devança :

-Je ne te demande pas de choisir. C'est un échange.

Drago se sentit tout à coup moi seul. Au moins, il ne devenait pas complètement bête. L'échange d'Hermione, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'Astoria lui voulait, contre Mathis.

-Mathis contre Drago.

Drago faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

-Pardon ? Ecoute, Greengrass. Je choisis ce que je fais et comment je vis ma vie. Tu n'as rien à redire là-dessus.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais parler, répondit Astoria en regardant Hermione. Ce n'est pas moi que tu vas fuir.

-Bon, alors maintenant, dit Drago, vous arrêtez vos allusions et vous parler en anglais correct.

Astoria sourit et s'adressa à Hermione :

-Je reviens dans une heure avec l'enfant. Si ce n'est pas fait, tu sais ce qui arrivera.

Hermione voulut l'empêcher de disparaître mais elle avait disparu avant que son sortilège ne l'atteigne.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu le sais.

-Non.

-Tu pourrais comprendre. Mais tu ne veux pas comprendre.

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et lui prit les deux mains.

-Alors explique-moi.

Hermione sortit le livre de Staïla de son sac et le lui tendit.

Drago le lit, fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils au fil de sa lecture.

-Hermione, quel est le rapport avec nous ?

Il devina la réponse avant même qu'elle ne la prononce, avant même qu'il ne pose la question. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Non. Non.

-C'était…

Hermione respira un grand coup et regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient sur une grande place moldue, des cars autour d'eux, déposant les enfants étrangers.

Elle prit la main de Drago et transplana non loin de la ville. Ils étaient en hauteur. A quelques mètres d'eux, la roche tombait à pic sur deux cents mètres. Un chemin serpentait en haut des falaises sur une dizaine de kilomètres et la mer s'étendait au loin devant eux. Ils se trouvaient sur les célèbres falaises d'Irlande : les falaises de Moher.

Hermione s'assit sur l'unique banc alors que le vent se levait.

-Ne m'en veux pas, commença-t-elle alors que Drago s'asseyait.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et débuta son récit :

-C'était les premiers mois d'après-guerre. En juin, le 19 juin 1998 précisément. Les Mangemorts continuaient de faire des ravages partout où ils allaient, et surtout en Angleterre. Ils ont commencés par Windsor, puis Swindon puis Cheltenham. Harry, Ron et moi continuions de mener cette guerre et de la remporter. Nous n'avons pas réussi, pour les trois premiers villages, à arriver à temps. Mais il y en a un où nous avons combattus les Mangemorts alors qu'ils ravageaient les habitations et tuaient nombres de personnes.

Elle marqua une pause alors que Drago regardait dans le vide, attendant et appréhendant le nom du village.

- Ckablerry.

• Lucius Malefoy s'approcha de son fils. C'était le 19 juin au matin.

-Drago, tu sais que ce soir nous ferons comme d'habitude.

-J'en ai marre. Combien de gens allons-nous tuer encore ?

-Tu es mon fils, tu me dois obéissance Drago.

-Je ne veux plus être comme cela.

-Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix, Drago. Ce soir tu iras à Ckablerry, que tu le veuilles ou non. •

Hermione continua sans se soucier des flashs de Drago : elle savait qu'ils viendraient.

-Je suis arrivée avec Harry et Ron, l'Ordre étant occupé sur un autre village près de Londres. Il y avait de la fumée un peu partout, des explosions à chaque minute et on ne voyait pas beaucoup.

• Une explosion retentit près de ses oreilles et Drago, à peine arrivé, fut projeté en l'air. Il se releva difficilement et voulut quitter les lieux. Mais son père le remarqua très vite et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Ecoute-moi bien Drago. Tu sais qui est prisonnier en ce moment au manoir, un couteau sous la gorge ?

Drago regarda son père en réfléchissant. Si son père lui en parlait, ce prisonnier était un argument pour lui, et contre Drago. C'était quelqu'un qui lui était proche, qu'il ne voulait pas voir mourir.

-Une certaine jeune fille, ajouta Lucius.

-Pansy… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

-Rien, pour le moment, rien du tout.

-Pour le moment ?

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Et fais-le correctement, si tu ne tues personne je le saurais. Et Pansy, elle, n'aura pas le temps de le savoir qu'elle sera déjà morte.

Drago serra les poings. Avant, il vouait presque un culte à son père. Pour lui, Lucius Malefoy était un homme qui avait réussi dans la vie, riche et heureux. Mais c'était surtout quelqu'un de fanatique pour Voldemort depuis la fin de la guerre. Même Drago ne savait pas pourquoi son père était devenu ainsi. Mais à ce moment-là, Drago n'aimait plus du tout son père. Non. Il le détestait de devoir l'obliger à tout cela. Et Drago ne pouvait rien faire : de toutes manières, s'il n'agissait pas, Pansy serait tuée et son père l'obligerait à l'aide d'un Impérium. Oui, ce soir-là, Drago allait devoir faire du mal à des personnes innocentes. •

Hermione regarda Drago qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait le regard vide. Hermione savait que sa mémoire revenait, qu'il avait de plus en plus de flashs qui confirmaient ce qu'elle disait.

-On entendait des cris un peu partout. Je me suis précipitée sur une petite fille qui criait. Un homme la tenait et soudain il lui a coupé le bras droit. La petite fille a hurlé. J'ai rapidement lancé un Stupéfix sur le Mangemort et je me suis occupée de la fille. J'ai lancé un sort antidouleur et j'ai crié pour qu'un médicomage vienne l'aider. J'ai vu Harry qui se battait avec deux Mangemorts et Ron qui en était venu aux mains avec un grand homme blond. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis figée.

Drago leva les yeux sur Hermione qui les avait baissés. Elle fixait le sol, attendant sa réaction. Il avait déjà compris : l'homme était son père.

-Je ne savais plus où aller. J'ai décidé de m'occuper d'abord des enfants. Ils ne méritaient de pas de mourir si jeunes. J'ai alors entendu une voix. D'un petit garçon cette fois. Elle venait de derrière une petite maison qui m'a paru mauve. Je me suis mise à courir et j'ai trouvé un homme, baguette en main, qui se tenait droit devant le garçon. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que l'homme se tournait déjà vers moi. Il m'a désarmé et j'ai reculé. Je n'avais pas seulement peur, non, j'étais aussi… surprise. Qui aurait cru je le verrais, lui, ici ? Et qui aurait cru qu'il se retrouverait en face de moi en position de force ?

• Drago était sur le champ de bataille depuis environ dix minutes. Son père le surveillait, il le savait. Il s'approcha d'un homme à terre et lui lança le sortilège impardonnable :

-Avada Kedavra.

Drago vit son père sourire et il en eu envie de vomir. Un mois qu'il faisait tout ce que son père lui disait de faire. Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer ? Drago ne le savait pas encore, mais il suivrait son père pendant quatre ans.

Drago resta encore cinq minutes sans rien faire, regardant les gens se battre. Mais il commit une erreur : aider. Alors qu'un petit garçon passait devant lui, il tomba à terre. Drago se baissa et voulut l'aider à se relever. L'enfant ne devait même pas avoir dix ans.

Cet acte en lui-même n'était pas une erreur, mais pour Lucius Malefoy, c'en était une.

-DRAGO !

Celui-ci lâcha automatiquement l'enfant et se tourna vers son père. Lucius s'approcha de son fils et lui tendit un flacon rempli d'un liquide vert pâle.

-Bois ça.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Bois.

-Pourquoi ?

-BOIS ÇA !

Drago regarda les yeux de son père qui lançaient des éclairs et préféra obéir. Il prit le flacon et avala le liquide vert. Il se sentit soudain… puissant. Non, pas exactement puissant… plutôt en soif de pouvoir. De plus en plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire avant de sentir qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Au fond de lui, il y avait toujours le même Drago, et devant, toutes ses mauvaises pensées. Lucius sourit tandis que Drago rangeait le flacon vide orné d'un grand M dans une poche de son pantalon.

Drago se retournant vers le garçon qui était toujours là. Celui-ci comprit rapidement qu'il avait intérêt à déguerpir s'il tenait à la vie. Il partit en courant du mieux qu'il le put.

Drago se mit alors à le poursuivre. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait même pas au fond de lui. Mais sa partie d'ombre le savait : c'était pour tuer ce petit garçon d'à peine 9 ans. •

Drago se rappelait petit à petit ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là. Il le savait, bien-sûr, mais pas en détail. C'était… comme un rêve. Il lui était impossible de dire comme il en était arrivé à s'enfuir avec son père. Mais que s'était-il passé entre son arrivée et son départ ? Cela restait flou.

-Cet homme m'a regardé bizarrement, et ensuite il a tué le petit garçon devant mes yeux. Je n'ai pas osé bouger, et je ne sais pas exactement comment je me suis retrouvée colée au mur, mais je m'y suis retrouvée.

• Drago suivit le garçon jusque derrière une petite maison. Le petit garçon regarda alors par-dessus son épaule et Drago se retourna. Une personne se trouvait derrière lui, baguette en main.

-Expelliarmus ! cria-t-il.

Il sembla alors la reconnaître, tout en ne sachant pas qui elle était. Bien-sûr qu'il le savait, mais à ce moment-là, il n'était qu'un monstre à cause de ce liquide vert. Tiens, tiens, elle, devant lui, désarmée et à sa merci ? Le Drago normal s'en serait moqué. Mais voilà, le Drago normal n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même. •

Drago avait compris, cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il avait compris. Depuis qu'il avait lu l'histoire de Staïla, après le départ d'Astoria. Mais il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Non, pour qu'il l'accepte, il lui fallait plus. Il lui fallait l'entendre des lèvres d'Hermione, le voir dans son esprit.

Hermione s'était arrêtée pendant sa dernière vision. Elle reprit d'une voix hésitante :

-J'étais sans baguette, entre ce mur et cet homme. Celui-ci semblait livrer un combat intérieur.

• Drago regardait la jeune fille devant lui. Elle était terrifiée. Non loin d'eux, il y eut une explosion qui les éclaira d'une lumière rouge. Puis les couleurs de la nuit revinrent. Du rouge, du noir. Drago essaya de reculer, de la laisser mais il n'y parvint pas. Il s'approcha. •

-L'homme devant moi m'a regardé. Il y a eu une explosion et il s'est approché. Alors, j'ai crié.

•-NON ! LÂCHE-MOI !

Drago s'approcha encore.

-S'IL-TE-PLAIT ! RECULE-TOI ! •

-Mais l'homme n'a rien fait. Il n'a pas reculé. Au contraire, il a levé les bras et les a posés sur ma taille.

• Drago eut un sourire. La jeune fille devant lui, il la connaissait. Il l'avait côtoyé durant des années. Et elle était là, devant lui, désarmée et terrifiée. Terrifiée parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, terrifiée parce qu'elle le connaissait. Et terrifiée parce qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il allait faire et qu'elle ne pouvait l'empêcher. •

Drago écarquillait les yeux devant les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione qui n'osait pas continuer. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer, comme si elle revivait ses évènements en même temps qu'elle parlait, en même temps qu'ils défilaient dans l'esprit du blond.

-J'étais figée. J'ai essayé. J'ai essayé de le repousser. J'ai crié, encore, encore. L'homme a continué d'avancer, il s'est montré plus entreprenant alors que je criais une nouvelle fois. Mais personne ne m'a entendu. Une explosion retentissait chaque minute. Personne n'est venu, personne n'a repoussé cet homme, personne ne m'a aidé.

Hermione savait qu'il avait compris. Mais il fallait qu'elle le dise clairement, pour qu'il réalise, pour qu'elle confirme ses pensées. C'est tellement plus réel une fois que c'est énoncé à voix haute…

-Cet homme a abusé de moi…

Sa voix s'éteignit aux derniers mots tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers Drago pour finir sa phrase comme une bombe explose :

-Et cet homme, Drago. Cet homme, c'est toi.

* * *

**A suivre... :D**

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Qu'en dites-vous ? Quelle sera la réaction de Drago ? Laissez un petit message sur vos impressions, j'en ai besoin parce que ce chapitre m'a beaucoup coûté et compte beaucoup pour moi. A bientôt ! **

**-Cé'**


	23. Calme, trop calme

**Hello everybody ! Voilà le chapitre 23 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, laissez un avis à la fin ! Bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 :** calme, vraiment calme, trop calme.

_-Et cet homme, Drago. Cet homme, c'est toi._

Les vagues frappaient, le vent soufflait, le ciel se couvrait. La mer s'agitait, les falaises vivaient. Mais lui, l'homme blond, assis sur un banc de bois, regardant au loin, lui, il ne bougeait pas.

Il fixait la mer, l'horizon. Il ne bougeait pas, il ne s'énervait pas, il ne réagissait pas.

Il était calme. Vraiment calme. Trop calme.

A côté de lui, la jeune fille attendait. Une réaction, un cri, quelque chose.

Mais il restait calme, vraiment calme, trop calme.

Elle n'osait pas parler. Elle aurait voulu lui dire « Alors ? Dis quelque chose, parle ! ». Mais elle ne disait rien. Comment aurait-elle pu ?

Comment aurait-elle pu parler après ce qu'elle venait de révéler ? Elle savait qu'il avait compris depuis longtemps. Mais le dire à voix haute avait anéanti les derniers espoirs qu'il avait.

« Parle ! Dis-moi ! Alors ? Tu m'en veux ? Tu t'en souviens ? Tu me crois ? Parle ! Dis-moi, réagis ! »

Mais elle ne dit rien. Parce qu'il restait calme, trop calme, et qu'elle attendait.

Elle n'avait pas fini de raconter son histoire, et elle aurait tellement voulu que ce ne soit qu'une histoire, qu'un conte… Elle se demandait si quelqu'un, quelque part, avait envie d'entendre la suite de son histoire ?

Alors elle se rappela, elle autorisa les souvenirs à revenir en elle.

• Il y avait encore quelques explosions, encore quelques Mangemorts. Harry et Ron n'étaient plus là. Un membre de l'Ordre avait demandé du renfort près de Londres et ils avaient laissé Hermione, seule, à Ckablerry. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à la trouver, pensant qu'elle était déjà à Londres…

Mais Hermione n'était pas à Londres, non. Elle était à Ckablerry. Seule, vulnérable et déshonorée.

Enfin, il n'y eut plus de Mangemorts…

Mais lui, Drago, il était là, évanoui à côté d'elle. Elle aurait pu se venger, le tuer, lui faire du mal. Mais non.

-Tu n'étais pas toi-même, j'en suis sûre.

Hermione avait une fâcheuse tendance à voir le bon côté des gens.

-Tu n'auras plus aucun souvenir.

Elle leva sa baguette, toujours assise à côté de lui.

-Je suis désolée, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça… Oubliettes.

Elle sentit la mémoire de Drago être aspirée par son sortilège, puis elle baissa sa baguette. Il lui fallait partir avant qu'il ne se réveille, avant que Lucius ne retrouve son fils qu'il cherchait sûrement.

Hermione se leva et commença à marcher, seule. Il faisait froid, il devait être aux environs de cinq heures du matin.

Elle voulait s'éloigner d'ici, partir.

Alors elle marcha.

Elle voulait oublier, faire disparaître ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Alors elle se mit à courir.

Elle voulait se réveiller, partir, s'échapper de cette nui terrifiante.

Alors elle accéléra.

Elle commença à pleurer. Désespérée, elle courrait. Elle courait, encore et encore. Mais arriva le moment où toutes forces la quittèrent. Elle s'effondra en pleurant, au bord d'une route déserte entre deux villages.

-ICI ! cria un homme.

Hermione se releva d'un coup et se retourna. Il y avait un homme, grand, cheveux noirs, qui la regardait. Il se mit à avancer vers elle, alors elle recula. Il accéléra, elle recula encore. Il se mit à courir. Hermione poussa un cri et se mit à courir à son tour.

Se vêtements étaient déchirés, elle n'avait presque plus de t-shirt, et son short avait été jadis un pantalon. Mais elle courrait.

L'homme courrait plus vite. En réalité, il ne courrait pas. Il la rattrapa en quelques secondes. Il posa une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter et Hermione se mit à crier.

-Arrête ! Chut, tais-toi ! Je ne te veux pas de mal !

L'homme la lâcha et recula un peu pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas son ennemi.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu devrais venir avec moi, dit-il.

Au coin de la rue, un autre homme apparut. Il rejoignit Hermione qui doutait encore.

-Je te présente mon ami, Gaël. Et moi, c'est Tom.

-Viens, continua Gaël. Il ne faut pas rester là, ils pourraient revenir.

Hermione n'avait pas tellement le choix. Que faire d'autre ? Alors elle suivit les deux hommes. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Tom la portait, qu'ils volaient.

Elle n'était plus vraiment là, mais Tom et Gaël allaient l'aider. Plus que n'importe qui. •

Hermione pensait à tous ses souvenirs, à l'année qu'elle avait passé à vivre avec Tom et Gaël, aux jours où Harry et Ron se demandaient vraiment ce qu'il se passait, si Hermione n'était pas légèrement folle. Elle repensa à Mathis, à Tom et Gaël, à Harry, à Ron, à elle, au 19 juin… et à Drago.

Elle attendit encore une minute. Attendant, qu'il parle, qu'il réagisse. Qu'il crie, qu'il pleure, qu'il parle, qu'il réagisse.

Mais il était calme, vraiment calme, trop calme.

Hermione regarda en bas des falaises et se leva. Elle se rapprocha du vide, essayant de voir si Drago réalisait ce qu'il se passait autour de lui ou s'il était encore perdu dans sa mémoire qui revenait.

Il ne fit rien et elle soupira. Elle revint et se planta devant lui.

-Parle ! Réponds, dis quelque chose !

Drago leva lentement la tête et la regarda.

Il était calme, vraiment calme, trop calme.

-Comment tu as pu me cacher une chose pareille ? Chuchota-t-il.

Il parla d'une voix faible, calme et pleine de déception.

Et il se leva. Il la regarda une dernière fois.

Et il s'en alla.

* * *

Et voilà ! Une review pour me laisser votre avis ?

Hope you've enjoyed,

xx -Célia.


	24. Échec et Mat

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 24, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : **Echec et mat.

_Et il s'en alla._

Il était presque 18 heures et Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours assise sur ce banc de bois, en haut des falaises de Moher.

Il était partit. Partit.

Drago n'était plus là. Elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Elle le connaissait. Il était… lui. Drago Malefoy. Blond, froid, égoïste, narcissique. Elle savait qu'il le prendrait mal. Il ne faisait jamais confiance à personne. Il ne se confiait à personne et ne partageait rien. En temps normal. Mais il l'avait fait. Une fois, une seule fois. Avec elle. Il lui avait accordé sa confiance, et i le regretterait longtemps. Elle lui avait menti. Elle lui avait caché un secret énorme. Il ne serait plus jamais le même. Il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait vivre avec des souvenirs tels que ceux qui revenaient en lui. Il lui avait fait du mal. Il l'avait blessée, lui avait pris sa fierté, l'avait réduit à néant.

Elle s'était reconstruite. Mais Drago Malefoy, lui, n'était pas comme elle. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était de perdre, de tomber. Il ne connaissait rien des mauvais côtés de la vie, ceux qui nous détruisent, ceux qui nous font échouer. Il avait toujours vécu sans mal, riche, beau, puissant. Il avait assisté à la guerre mais c'était un autre type d'échec qu'il affrontait maintenant.

Il ne s'agissait pas de perdre un match de quidditch ou une guerre. Il ne s'agissait pas de rater un examen ou un devoir.

Il s'agissait d'un autre type d'échec. Celui qui nous fait tomber de haut, celui qui détruit, celui qui nous perd.

Il affrontait sa conscience et ses souvenirs. Il affrontait l'envie d'aller la voir, le besoin de lui parler. Il se retenait de se maudire, de se tuer. Il affrontait ce qu'il avait fait et les conséquences de ses actes.

C'était une guerre sans merci, une guerre où personne ne gagne. Une guerre contre lui-même.

C'était un échec total, un échec destructif.

Ce n'était pas simplement un échec. Il se battait contre quelque chose de plus puissant.

Un échec et mat.

Hermione finit par transplaner et rejoignit la grande place. Elle attendit quelques secondes et Astoria apparut, un sourire aux lèvres. A côté d'elle se tenait Mathis. Elle le lâcha et il courut se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

-Mathis…

Il pleurait. Hermione le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

-Marché conclu, Granger, dit Astoria.

-Nous n'avions pas de marché…

-Drago contre Mathis, un échange. Merci d'avoir rempli ta part du marché.

-Il ne retournera jamais avec toi, Greengrass.

-Ni avec toi, Granger. Après ce que tu viens de lui faire…

Elle fit un grand sourire et disparut. Hermione rentra à l'hôtel. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, épuisée. Elle ne lâcha pas Mathis, c'est tout juste si elle dormit. Plus jamais elle ne lâcherait son fils. Plus jamais quelqu'un lui ferait du mal.

Le 5 décembre arriva bien lentement pour Hermione. La nuit avait été horrible et les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en tête. Alors qu'elle commençait à broyer du noir, Mathis remua dans ses bras.

Non. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il avait besoin d'elle. Mathis avait besoin d'une mère. Son père ne voulait pas de lui, il était partit. Partit à jamais, probablement.

Hermione savait que ce n'était qu'un échec pour Drago. Elle aussi aurait du mal en s'en relever. Elle aurait dû en parler, le lui dire, le lui révéler. Le secret qu'elle avait gardé était trop énorme pour rester caché.

Elle s'était autodétruite. C'était… l'histoire de Staïla. Une jeune fille secrète qui se détruit elle-même, qui se renferme, qui ne dit rien.

Et qui implose.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas seulement implosé, non. Elle avait explosé également. Et dans l'explosion, quelqu'un était mort. Quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas sûre de revoir et qui lui en voulait terriblement.

Ce n'était pas à elle de souffrir encore. Le vivre avait été éprouvant, le raconter et s'en souvenir l'était tout autant.

Mais Hermione ne savait pas que, des deux, elle souffrait le moins.

Il y avait une chose, une expression, qui les reliait tous les deux. Une phrase qui définissait bien ce qu'ils avaient été, ensemble ou non. Quelques mots qui définissait leur histoire, leurs souvenirs, eux.

Une expression toute simple et pourtant si révélatrice.

Echec et mat.

* * *

Un avis pour m'aider améliorer ? Bonne journée à tous !

Célia.


	25. Un trio en or

_Bonjour, voilà le chapitre suivant. Quelques problèmes... disons... personnels m'ont enlevé l'envie d'écrire, mais revoilà l'histoire._

* * *

**Chapitre 25** : « Un trio en or. »

|Echec et mat. |

Les mois passèrent. Décembre, puis janvier. Février arriva bien vite, mais trop lentement pour Hermione. Elle passa deux mois enfermée chez elle. La seule chose qui la maintenant en vie se nommait Mathis. Un petit être fragile qu'elle devait protéger.

-Maman ?

Hermione se leva et s'approcha de son fils.

-Rendors-toi, Mathis, il n'est pas encore l'heure de se lever.

-Je n'ai plus sommeil... Je peux descendre du lit ?

Dans son lit d'enfant, Mathis fit de grands yeux à sa mère. Ces yeux bleus, Hermione ne les supportait plus. Il lui rappelait trop quelqu'un...

Mais elle ne pouvait se laisser avoir. Elle ne pouvait se laisser aller, mourir. Elle avait un fils. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle avait un fils.

-Mathis ?

-Maman ?

Elle s'approcha du lit et tendit les bras. Elle sortit son fils de son lit et le prit dans ses bras.

-Viens, nous partons.

-Où on va maman ?

-Chez de vieux amis que je n'ai pas vus depuis trop longtemps à mon goût...

Rapidement, Hermione enfila un jean et un t-shirt. Elle prit un pull au hasard, enfila des chaussures et habilla Mathis. Elle lui mit une bonne dizaine de pull, jusqu'à ce qu'il se plaigne. Elle le regarda alors et éclata de rire. Elle lui enleva cinq pulls, et se décida à sortir.

D'une main, elle frappa à la porte, tandis que l'autre tenait Mathis, impatient. Elle attendit quelques minutes, et enfin, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte.

-Her... Hermione ?

La rousse se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione en souriant.

-Ginny ? demanda une voix masculine. Qui est-ce ?

Harry Potter apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il se jeta à son tour dans le ras d'Hermione tandis que Ginny prenait Mathis dans ses bras.

-Tu t'es décidée à revenir... murmura Harry.

-Oui...

Elle se tut et Harry haussa un sourcil. Il les fit entrer et ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une table. Mathis s'occupa avec un jouet tandis que sa mère parlait avec Harry.

-Je ne comprends pas, intervint Ginny. Expliquez-moi, vous me cachez quelque chose vous deux.

-Dis-lui, Harry. Je n'en ai pas le courage.

Harry respira profondément.

-Une nuit, il y a quelques années, Ron et moi avons fait l'erreur de laisser Hermione sur un champ de bataille, croyant qu'elle était déjà partie sur le deuxième. Seulement elle était là, et pas seule. Malefoy était là aussi, et il l'a...

Il n'eut pas le courage de finir. Ginny ne comprit pas.

-Il l'a... ?

-Violée, termina Hermione, sèchement.

Ginny en resta bouche bée. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de bouger à nouveau et elle prit dans ses bras la jeune fille.

-Oh, Hermione...

Hermione leur raconta alors tout. Toute l'histoire, celle qu'elle avait vécu ave Drago. De la mission à l'Irlande, des sentiments aux ressentis, des joies aux cris.

Et aucun d'eux ne la jugèrent. Ils étaient ses amis, et ils l'aimaient. Hermione le comprenait, mieux, elle appréciait.

-Je dois voir Ron, finit-elle par dire. Nous nous sommes disputés la dernière fois, il était au courant pour le... enfin pour le père de Mathis. Il voulait tout avouer, je n'ai pas voulu, tout a dégénéré. Je lui dois de excuses, il avait raison, je ne devais garder ça pour moi. Harry hocha la tête et envoya un Patronus à Ron, lui disant de venir dès qu'il le pourrait.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi, ajouta Hermione. Personne ne m'attend là-bas, je...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, dit Ginny. Tu es la bienvenue ici, et Mathis aussi.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se leva. Hermione s'allongea, elle attendait Ron. Elle devait lui parler.

Quand elle se réveilla, Ron n'était toujours pas venu. Mais cela n'allait plus tarder. Hermione se leva et alla préparer un petit déjeuner. Elle préparait quelques tartines quand la sonnerie retentit.

Elle alla ouvrir.

-Ron.

-Hermione.

Elle s'écarta et il entra.

-Où est Harry ?

-Il dort, je pense. Ron, je dois te parler.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire. Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que l'on ne pensait pas la même chose, et...

-Tu avais raison, coupa-t-elle.

Il en fut bouche bée et décida de l'écouter.

-Garder un secret, ça nous détruit. C'est comme une bombe qui grossit. Si elle explose tout de suite, elle ne fait pas beaucoup de dégâts. Mais si elle est cachée, transporté, touchée, envoyée, reçue... la bombe explose. J'ai gardé cette bombe en moi, des années durant et le temps l'a alourdie. J'aurais dû en parler immédiatement, tu avais raison Ron, j'aurais dû dire le lui dire.

-Euh, et bien, merci. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Non, bien-sûr que non. J'ai tout révélé et tout m'est retombé dessus. Il est partit, Ron, alors que j'avais appris à l'aimer. Il m'a détruite de nouveau et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me relever...

-Tu y arriveras, tu es Hermione Granger.

-Mais est-ce qu'il y aura toujours un Trio d'Or ? demanda subitement Harry qui venait d'entrer.

Ron regarda Hermione lui fit un sourire.

-Bien-sûr, dit-il. A jamais.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu :D_


	26. Et la vie reprend

_Voilà maintenant le chapitre 26, quelques instants après le 25. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 26** : « Et la vie reprend. »

|-Bien-sûr, dit Ron. A jamais.|

Les jours passèrent lentement.

Hermione reprenait vie. Harry et Ron étaient là pour elles. Quoi qu'elle ait pu faire, quoi qu'eux aient fait, ils étaient ensemble et seul cela comptait. C'était eux, leur amitié, c'était le Trio d'or.

Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas de travail. La mission qu'elle devait faire avec Drago avait été confiée à d'autres agents plus qualifiés. Hermione ne savait pas écouter les règles. Même si elle détestait les enfreindre, elle le savait : depuis toujours, les règles, elle les transgressait. Elle vivait chez Harry. Ginny l'aidait beaucoup aussi, surtout pour l'argent. Harry, il était riche. Il ne le voulait pas, mais il l'était. Entre l'héritage de ses parents, l'argent du ministère, les interviews, la publicité, l'argent, il n'en manquait pas. Alors, il partageait. Avec Ron, qui ne faisait rien de ses journées. Avec Hermione, qui essayait vainement de trouver un travail.

Mathis était heureux, et il ne parlait pas de Drago. Personne ne parlait de Drago. Harry était bien trop énervé contre lui. Ron également. Hermione, cela la blessait trop. Savoir qu'elle l'aimait et que pourtant, il l'avait laissé tomber… Savoir qu'il était parti sans un mot, ne pas savoir ce qu'il pensait, savoir qu'il lui en voulait. Tout cela la brisait, et pourtant, elle se relevait. Cette blessure ne se refermait pas, non, elle cicatrisait, laissant derrière elle une trace rouge. Drago, le père de Mathis qui pourtant n'avait pas daigné revenir pour ce dernier.

Quand Hermione se leva ce matin-là, un mois après son arrivée chez Harry, elle ne savait pas que tout allait changer. Pour elle, ce lundi 2 mars était un lundi ordinaire, mais pour quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne l'était pas.

Et si nous jetions un coup d'œil au journal du jour ?

« La Gazette du Sorcier, édition 245631158. 2 mars 2004.

DRAGO MALEFOY ET ASTORIA GREENGRASS : C'EST FINI !

Et oui, le couple dont tout le monde parlait, le couple en vogue, a disparu. Rappelons aux lecteurs de la Gazette du Sorcier l'histoire de ces deux jeunes gens. En décembre dernier, les londoniens ont pu remarquer le retour fracassant de Drago Malefoy dans sa ville de résidence. En effet, nul sait où il se trouvait les jours précédents. Toujours est-il que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette… Mais il pouvait compter sur l'aide de la magnifique Astoria Greengrass pour se relever ! Cette jeune sorcière était très proche du seigneur Malefoy depuis son retour, et mi-janvier, ils s'affichaient ensemble sur les tapis rouges les plus branchés du monde sorcier. Un couple parfait, paraît-il, alors où est le problème, diriez-vous !

Une source sûre nous a déclaré ceci : « Pendant une soirée dans son manoir, Drago s'est senti mal. On ne savait pourquoi… Nous regardions un reportage sur les héros de la guerre quand il a quitté la salle précipitamment. Astoria l'a suivie ensuite, elle semblait furieuse. Des éclats de voix nous sont parvenus et nous avons entendus quelques bribes de leur conversation. Elle parlait de regrets, et d'une certaine 'elle' que personne n'a nommé. Ils sont finalement revenus, s'excusant, mais un froid s'était installé entre eux. »

Cette source nous affirme que ceci s'est produit il y a deux jours de cela. Hier même, des témoins voyaient la jeune femme quitter le manoir, valise en main.

Alors, qui est cette fameuse « elle » ? Une autre conquête du beau jeune homme ? Astoria serait-elle jalouse ? Les apparences nous dévoilent en tout cas ceci : Astoria et Drago, c'est fini.

Evidemment, nous vous incitons à tout nous dire, la Gazette du Sorcier est toujours là pour vous écouter.

A bientôt,

Jackson R. pour la Gazette du Sorcier. »

Cependant, Hermione ne l'avait pas lu. Pas encore…

Drago Malefoy, de son côté, tournait en rond. Tant de questions, de regrets tournoyaient dans son esprit. Vraiment, que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-il si stupide ? Il avait un fils, une femme l'aimait et il l'aimait. Et… que faisait-il ? Il partait.

Son fils avait 4 ans. Des années perdues pendant que coure le temps. La guerre, elle s'était finie en 1998. Son père, il l'avait forcé à combattre jusqu'en 2002. Son fils, il était né en 2000. Et lui, il avait fui en 2004.

Oui, le temps coure. Et si on ne fait pas attention, il nous double. Et pour le rattraper, ensuite, c'est toute une histoire. Une histoire vouée à l'échec, car on ne rattrape pas le temps perdu. On peut profiter quand il en est encore temps, mais le rattraper le temps, non c'est impossible.

Son fils aurait bientôt 5 ans. Hermione, elle lui manquait. Mathis, il lui manquait. Astoria, elle… ne lui manquait pas.

Les secrets, ça nous détruit. Hermione avait bien fait de tout lui révéler. Il n'avait pas bien fait de fuir ensuite.

Mais il avait eu quelques échos, depuis décembre. Car tout s'était passé en décembre, et il y pensé souvent. Il aimerait tellement retourner en décembre, tout changer. Cela lui rappelait une chanson qu'un jour Hermione lui avait fait écouter. Une chanson moldue qu'elle adorait.

Il se souvenait du titre parfaitement. C'était tellement simple de s'en souvenir quand de tels évènements s'étaient produits dans sa vie…

Alors, il sortit. Il s'habilla comme un moldu, et entra dans une bâtisse qui s'occupait de changer les mornilles en argent moldu. Il se rendit dans un magasin de musique et acheta un baladeur MP3 qu'il savait utiliser. Il remercia Hermione silencieusement pour cela.

Il ne mit qu'un morceau sur le baladeur.

Un seul.

« Back to December ».

* * *

_Ceci est l'un des derniers chapitres, la fin approche. Merci d'avoir lu._


	27. Back to December, more than a song

Voilà le dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 27** : « Back to December, more than a song : a story. »

|Il ne mit qu'un morceau sur le baladeur. Un seul. « Back to December ».|

Un, deux, trois pas.

Il était très proche.

Une, deux, trois larmes.

Arrivera-t-il à signaler sa présence, à taper à la porte ?

Il se regarda. Habillé comme un moldu, devant la porte d'Harry Potter. Quiquonque l'aurait vu là aurait admis qu'il avait bien changé. Et il avait changé. Il était plus mature, moins égoïste. Il avait un fils, et Hermione.

Il devait la voir. Elle devait le pardonner. Non, elle n'avait pas à lui pardonner, il avait, lui, à se racheter.

Il s'approcha, recula, s'approcha.

Que dirait-elle ? Il l'avait laissée. Elle n'ouvrirait jamais la porte si elle le voyait.

Il prit son baladeur et y enleva les écouteurs. Un seul morceau s'y trouvait, il le mit en marche.

La musique commença, sans paroles d'abord. Drago se baissa et fit glisser le baladeur sous la porte, telle une lettre autrefois.

Il entendit quelqu'un le ramassait, et pria pour qu'elle lui ouvre.

Hermione était seule. Quand la mélodie débuta, elle se leva, intriguée. Elle ramassa le baladeur et écouta.

Ce n'était pas possible, non. Etait-il vraiment là ? Une partie d'elle fut plus qu'heureuse. Mais elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait à un point de non-retour.

Elle ne savait pas que l'amour changeait bien des choses.

Elle ouvrit la porte alors que la mélodie laissait place à quelques paroles.

-Drago, dit-elle simplement pour la première fois depuis des jours.

-Hermione. Comment… ça va ?

Elle ne put répondre, qu'aurait-elle dit ? Il comprit et baissa les yeux.

-Cela fait bien longtemps, murmura-t-elle.

Elle le regarda.

-Tu as été très occupé ces derniers temps… continua-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

-Je suis désolé Hermione. Si tu savais…

-Mais je ne sais pas.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû partir ainsi. Les secrets, ça nous détruit, et…

Il baissa la voix et ne finit pas. Il lui fallait beaucoup de fierté pour être ainsi devant elle. Mais l'amour change bien des choses.

-Je sais, Hermione, que tu n'oublieras jamais ce jour-là. Tu m'as donné une chance, tu as tenté de détruire ce secret, et je n'ai pas vu combien cela comptait pour nous. Donc, me voici, devant toi Hermione, ravalant ma fierté et tentant de me racheter. J'ai été idiot, ou pire. Je sais que si je te dis que je suis désolé, cela ne suffira pas. J'y repense tout le temps. Hermione, je repense tout le temps à ce jour-là, à mes erreurs. Je devrais m'excuser aussi de ce que je t'ai fait avant. De ce soir-là à Ckablerry. J'ai tellement fait d'erreurs…

Tout en parlant, il avança d'un pas. Hermione n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui. Elle fixait le sol, attendant, réfléchissant. Drago se sentait idiot, il réalisait l'ampleur de toutes ses erreurs.

_« I'm so glad you made time to see me__ – Je suis si contente que tu aies pris le temps de venir me voir. _

_How's life ? Tell me, how's your family ? – Comment va la vie, dis-moi, comme va ta famille ? _

_I haven't seen them in a while – Je ne les ai pas vu depuis un moment. _

_You've been good, busier than ever. – Tu allais bien, occupé comme jamais. _

_We small talk, work and the weather – Nous parlons de choses futiles, du travail, du temps._

_Your guard is up, and I know why. - Tu es méfiante et je sais pourquoi. _

_Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind – Parce que la dernière fois que tu m'as vu est restée vive dans ta mémoire._

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die – Tu m'as donné des roses et je les ai laissé mourir là. _

_So this is me swallowing my pride. Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night – Donc me voici, ravalant ma fierté, me tenant devant toi, disant que je suis désolé pour ce soir-là. _

_And I go back to December all the time – Et j'aimerais retourner en décembre tout le temps._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you – Il paraît que la liberté n'est rien sauf un ennui de toi._

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine – Je regrette de ne pas avoir réalisé ce que j'avais quand tu étais à moi._

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright – Je repense à décembre, faire demi-tour et tout changer._

_I go back to December all the time – J'aimerais retourner en décembre tout le temps. »_

-Et maintenant ? répondit Hermione.

-Maintenant… je veux planter d'autres roses.

Drago faisait référence aux paroles qu'ils entendaient tandis qu'ils parlaient. Il espérait qu'Hermione apprécierait. Ce qui ne fut pas tellement le cas.

-Et si les graines ne repoussent pas ?

-Alors… je mourrais avec elles.

Sa remarque surprit Hermione. Dans sa main, le baladeur continuait de jouer le seul morceau qu'il contenait, inlassablement. Hermione écouta quelques instants puis remonta son regard pour le planter dans celui de Drago.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi je mourrais avec elles ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Her…

-Non. Pourquoi. Pourquoi m'avoir laissée ce jour-là, alors que je venais de tout avouer ? Tu as donné à Astoria ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était persuadée que tu partirais quand tu saurais tout, et à mon grand regret, elle avait raison.

-Je n'avais pas compris à quel point tes intentions étaient honorables. A quel point je tenais à toi.

-Tu le savais. Tu les savais ! Tu savais que tu tenais à moi, tu me l'avais déjà prouvé. Nous avons vécu tant de choses ensemble.

-J'ai trouvé un mot ou une expression pour chaque évènement que nous avons vécu.

-Quelles sont-elles ?

-« Un jour, une découverte », commença-t-il.

-Pour la mission.

-« Blond. »

-Pour le jour où tu as vu Mathis ?

Drago hocha la tête, il le savait : Hermione était au courant que ce jour-là, il y était allé. Dans cette chambre où l'enfant dormait. Il avait menti, mais elle le savait.

-« Ne joue jamais au poker, tu ne reconnaitrais jamais le bluff. »

Hermione sourit. Oui, à ce moment-là, elle l'avait détesté. Ou pire, d'ailleurs. Elle l'incita à continuer.

-« Tom », dit Drago en grimaçant quelque peu.

-Ah, oui. Ce magnifique beau garçon que j'adore.

Il secoua la tête. Elle l'avait fait exprès, bien joué.

-Je dirais plutôt… cet être froid qui ferait peur à une araignée.

La comparaison fit sourire Hermione.

-« Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière », continua Drago.

-Là, je ne vois pas.

-Le jour où j'ai emménagé chez toi. Disons qu'on avait quelque peu avancé mais tu m'as mentit à propos de Tom.

Rien dans ses paroles ne voulait blesser Hermione, mais elle crut à des reproches.

-Tu n'avais pas à savoir ma vie, dit-elle.

-Je sais.

Un petit silence s'installa pendant une courte minute. C'est Hermione qui reprit :

-Et ensuite ?

-« L'enlèvement. »

-Une partie de ma vie que j'aurais préféré oublier.

-Nous avons tous des souvenirs malheureux, il faut juste savoir vivre avec.

Hermione le regarda comme si devant elle se trouvait un autre homme que Drago Malefoy. Des années en arrière, jamais il n'aurait dit cela.

-« Ce que nous pensons. » reprit Drago.

-L'hôpital… J'avais fait un rêve étrange.

-Nous avions fait le même par ma faute, et j'ai nommé cette période, avec ironie, « Quand nous rêvons, nous entrons dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à nous. »

Elle posa sur lui un regard interrogateur.

-L'entrainement à la Legilimancie… Je le fais même inconsciemment parfois.

-Rassurant…

-Désolé.

-Tu n'y étais pour rien… Cette fois-là, ajouta-t-elle dans le but clair de le blesser.

Il baissa les yeux alors que quelques paroles lui revenaient en mémoire, pile au moment où ils purent tous deux les entendre. Certaines ne leur correspondaient pas précisément, mais le tout était le même.

_« These days, I haven't been sleeping – Ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas dormi._

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving – Eveillé, rejouant dans mon esprit le moment de mon départ._

_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call – Quand ton anniversaire est passé, je n'ai pas appelé._

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times – Ensuite, j'ai pensé à l'été tous ces beaux moments._

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side – Je t'avais vu rigoler depuis le côté passager._

_And realized I loved you in the fall – Et j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais à l'automne._

_And then the cold came, the dark days – Puis le froid est arrivé, avec lui les jours sombres._

_When fear crept into my mind – Avec lui la peur dans mon esprit._

_You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye – Tu m'as donné tout ton amour et tout ce que je t'ai donné, c'est un au revoir. »_

La voix d'Hermione ramena Drago à la réalité, perdu quelques secondes auparavant dans la véracité des paroles.

-Quelle expression définit les jours suivant ?

-« Il suffit d'un regard ». Ce fameux regard avec lequel Harry et toi avaient compris tout ce qu'il se passait, communiquant en quelques clignements de cils ce que nous pourrions expliquer par des phrases bien plus longues.

-Oh.

-Ensuite, viennent d'autres évènements. « Je serais toujours là », « L'Australie », « Faux espoirs »…

-Rien de bien joyeux, mais j'avais apprécié mon anniversaire.

-Après, on trouve « Dis-le moi » et « Promet-le moi ». Que de demandes tenues parfois, ou non souvent.

Hermione ne répondit pas, écoutant simplement la musique, échappant ainsi au devoir de répondre. Drago continua naturellement.

-Un bon moment, enfin. « Le grand saut ».

-Le parachute. J'ai cru mourir, mais c'était tellement intense.

Petit à petit, la tension avait disparu entre eux. Les souvenirs refaisaient surface, ils en oubliaient le passé mais celui-ci ne tarderait pas à revenir.

-Puis, le début des ennuis. « Astoria Greengrass ». Une petite visite de courtoisie. Une fuite quelques instants après, « Partons. Toi, moi et Mathis, partons ».

-Laisse-moi deviner. Le chapitre suivant de notre histoire se nomme « Disparition ».

-Etait-ce si évident ?

-Oh que oui.

-Devine donc le suivant, Granger.

-Est-ce un défi, Malefoy ?

-Peut-être bien.

-Je dirais… Vengeance.

-Presque. « 4 décembre, vengeance en marche ». La date est importante, je trouve.

Elle hocha la tête alors que le refrain reprenait, les emportant.

_« So this is me swallowing my pride. Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night – Donc me voici, ravalant ma fierté, me tenant devant toi, disant que je suis désolé pour ce soir-là. _

_And I go back to December all the time – Et j'aimerais retourner en décembre tout le temps._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you – Il paraît que la liberté n'est rien sauf un ennui de toi._

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine – Je regrette de ne pas avoir réalisé ce que j'avais quand tu étais à moi._

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright – Je repense à décembre, faire demi-tour et tout changer._

_I go back to December all the time – J'aimerais retourner en décembre tout le temps. »_

Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione avait reculé quelque peu, et Drago d'en profiter. Il s'était glissé à l'intérieur.

-Ensuite, reprit-il, innocent, quelques « Disputes » ont mené à « La vérité ».

-La suite est à définir par « Calme » je pense. Tu m'as réellement fait peur, Drago. Tu ne disais rien, tu ne faisais rien. Immobile, calme. A suivi un grand « Echec et mat » qui m'a détruit.

-Qui nous a détruit.

-Ce n'est pas ce que, sur le moment, j'ai pensé. Non, tu allais très bien. Un couple parfait aux affiches des journaux, une vie de rêve et un endroit pour vivre.

-Et prends-tu en compte un esprit déchiré, un cœur en cendres et des regrets m'empêchant de vivre cette vie si parfaite, comme tu le dis ?

-Comment aurais-je pu savoir ? Ce n'est pas toi qui me l'aurais dit.

-La fierté.

-Elle compte donc plus que n'importe quoi ? Que n'importe qui ?

-Non, je te l'ai dit, aujourd'hui me voici, ravalant ma fierté. Je suis là pour me faire pardonner et continuer cette histoire. Pour écrire d'autres chapitres.

Ne sachant que répondre, ne sachant si elle pouvait pardonner ou non, Hermione esquiva :

-Nous n'avons pas fini d'énumérer les chapitres que nous avons déjà vécus.

-Il n'en reste que très peu.

-Laisse-moi te les rappeler. Quand tu m'as laissée, j'ai pût compter sur « Un trio en or » pour m'aider. Et lentement, j'ai pu dire « Et la vie reprend ». Seulement la vie reprend et tu en fais partie, tu es là.

-Cette histoire n'est pas terminée, Hermione.

S'approchant lentement, il écouta la musique émanant des mains d'Hermione où le baladeur se trouvait.

_« I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile – Ton teint m'a manqué, ton sourire mignon_

_So good to me, so right – Si beau pour moi, si vrai._

_And how you held me in your arms that September night – Et la façon dont tu m'as prises dans tes bras cette nuit de septembre._

_The first time you ever saw me cry – La première fois que tu m'auras vu pleurer._

_Maybe this is wishful thinking – Peut-être que je pense pieusement_

_Probably mindless dreaming – A un rêve insensé, probablement._

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right – Mais si nous nous aimons encore, je jure de t'aimer pour toujours._

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't – J'aimerais retourner en décembre et tout changer, mais je ne peux le faire._

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand – Donc si ta porte reste fermée, je comprends. »_

-Et maintenant ? répéta Hermione.

-Pardonne-moi.

-Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ?

-Pour moi. Pour toi. J'ai besoin de toi comme toi de moi.

-Qui te dit que c'est toujours vrai ?

-Je le sais, je le sens.

-Tu ne m'as pas que brisée. Pas que moi. Mathis a souffert aussi. Il ne parle plus de toi. Or en général il est très bavard… Il a comme peur.

-Je suis prêt à me rattraper.

Hermione ne savait que dire, que faire, que répondre. Oui, non, entre, sors. Alors, sans prévenir, Drago lui attrapa les mains. Il sentit le froid dans ses doigts, elle se crispa.

-Non, dit-elle.

-Si, répondit-il.

_« This is me swallowing my pride – Me voilà, ravalant ma fierté_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night – Me tenant devant toi, te disant que je suis désolé pour cette nuit-là._

_And I go back to December – Et j'y repense tout le temps._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you – Il paraît que la liberté n'est rien sauf un ennui de toi._

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine – Je regrette de ne pas avoir réalisé ce que j'avais quand tu étais à moi._

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright – J'aimerais retourner en décembre, faire demi-tour et tout changer._

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind – Retourner en décembre, faire demi-tour et changer mes propres pensées._

_I go back to December all the time, all the time – Et j'y repense tout le temps, je retourne en décembre tout le temps, tout le temps. »  
_

Et il l'embrassa. Il lui transmit tout ce qu'il aimerait lui dire et qu'il n'avait pas dit. Ses regrets, ses tristesses, ses excuses, son amour. Et bien d'autres choses encore qu'elle ressentit parfaitement. Alors elle fit de même et il sut. Qu'il avait gagné.

Non, il n'avait pas gagné. Ceci n'était pas une bataille. Les enjeux étaient tellement importants, tellement énormes qu'on pourrait croire à une bataille. Mais il n'y avait pas de compétition, non, c'était un combat que jamais il ne gagnerait. Parce que jamais rien n'est acquis pour toujours.

Hermione referma la porte, Drago était entré.

-Suis-je pardonné ? demanda-t-il.

-Non.

-Pourquoi suis-je entré, donc ?

-Disons, que… le pardon est sur la route.

Drago eut un sourire. Hermione et ses phrases étranges… Ils étaient chez Harry Potter, mais celui-ci, ni sa femme d'ailleurs, n'était pas là.

-Et Mathis ? demanda Drago après quelques instants.

Hermione le conduisit dans une chambre voisine où dormait son fils.

A ce moment-là, Hermione baissa les yeux sur le baladeur, s'arrêta sur le seuil pour préserver le sommeil de l'enfant. Elle écouta quelques instants et se promit de garder en mémoire les paroles de cette chanson. C'était une chose à ne plus faire. Y repenser, regretter, non, c'était du passé.

Alors, elle arrêta la musique.

Et, alors que Drago prenait dans ses bras Mathis en souriant, que des pensées heureuses l'envahissaient, les dernières paroles qu'elle entendit de cette chanson qui à jamais représenterait leur histoire furent « And I go back to December ».


	28. Épilogue

_Voici l'épilogue de l'histoire qui clôture Back to December. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

**Epilogue :** Oublier le passé et penser au futur.

|Et, alors que Drago prenait dans ses bras Mathis en souriant, que des pensées heureuses l'envahissaient, les dernières paroles qu'elle entendit de cette chanson qui à jamais représenterait leur histoire furent « And I go back to December ».|

Les flammes brûlaient comme jamais sur les grandes torches. Disposées le long des murs de la salle, ces torches représentaient la vie, la lumière, l'essence même de la magie.

Dans deux grands yeux bleus naissait lentement le reflet de ces flammes. C'était un jeune garçon émerveillé regardant tour à tour chaque élément de la salle qui aurait voulu arrêter le temps.

Ses cheveux blonds platine ondulaient sous la brise magique.

-Mathis Malefoy-Granger, appela une voix.

Il leva les yeux. Des centaines d'exclamations retentirent et, dans la salle, on se mit à chuchoter. Le fils du directeur de Serpentard et de la directrice de Gryffondor était à Poudlard !

-Hummmm… commença le Choixpeau une fois sur sa tête. Un sorcier unique, tu es, jeune garçon. Tu auras un grand destin, oh oui. Où vais-je mettre, hum ? Tu as le courage de ta mère, la ruse de ton père, l'intelligence d'un Serdaigle, la gentillesse d'un Poufsouffle… C'est dur, oui vraiment. Et si tu avais le choix, jeune Mathis, que choisirais-tu ?

Le dilemme qui s'offrit à Mathis le laissa perplexe. Il ne voulait pas décevoir sa mère qui le voulait à Gryffondor, ni son père qui le voulait à Serpentard. Mais il gardait en tête une phrase que lui avait dite un jour ce dernier.

Son père s'était accroupi devant lui et avait mis une main sur son épaule :

« Dans quelques semaines, tu iras à Poudlard. Tu sais que ta mère et moi n'avons pas la même opinion pour ta future maison là-bas. Mais je vais te dire une chose. Toute ma vie, je me consacrerais au bonheur de deux personnes : Mathis Malefoy et Hermione Malefoy. Je veux que tu choisisses avec ton cœur, et je sais que ton cœur est au courage. Je sais aussi que ta mère serait fière, heureuse de te voir là-bas, heureuse d'avoir gagné, en quelques sortes, cette bataille contre moi et ma maison d'origine. »

Et alors, il lui avait fait un sourire que Mathis avait parfaitement compris. Oui, son père serait prêt à accepter n'importe quoi pour le bonheur de ses deux pupilles.

Quand Mathis leva les yeux, il rencontra le regard de son père, ces yeux si bleus qui reflétaient le bonheur à l'état pur. Et quand Drago Malefoy hocha la tête, son fils sut ce qu'il devait dire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère qui, sur son visage affichait un air aussi heureux que de défi envers le grand blond à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Mathis respira une dernière fois, la phrase qu'il dirait changer sa vie à jamais, déciderait de son destin si fameux d'après le Choixpeau.

-Si j'avais le choix, je voudrais aller à Gryffondor.

Il y eut un petit instant vide où le silence régna. Les élèves et professeurs retenaient leur souffle. Hermione Granger, fière et impatiente, tremblait quelque peu. Drago Malefoy, fier et impatient, l'observait. Il attendait sa réaction, de voir un sourire sur ses lèvres. Et surtout, il était heureux d'être sûr que la déception ne viendrait pas peindre son visage. Hermione était Hermione : Elle aurait été déçue même si elle ne l'aurait montré pour rien au monde.

Et tandis que le Choixpeau hurlait son choix, Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Mathis a ton courage plus qu'il n'a ma ruse, et pour ce combat-là, tu as gagné, Mia.

Hermione eut un sourire heureux tandis qu'il continuait :

-Mathis a ta force plus qu'il n'a la mienne, aussi. Et cela lui a valu une place à Gryffondor.

Et il ajouta, même si la phrase n'aurait pas le même sens pour lui que pour elle :

-Un jour, tu verras comme aujourd'hui, il fut courageux.

Mathis regardait ses parents chuchoter alors qu'il faisait connaissance avec sa nouvelle deuxième famille.

Et quand il les vit s'embrasser, il sut que tous trois seraient heureux, pour toujours et à jamais.


End file.
